Unknown
by kitsune2012
Summary: A unknown force or being is targeting woman in order to forcibly make a child only for them not to survive past six months . What happens when someone close to Ichigo gets attack and she becomes a target . He and his friends must race against time to find this force and find a way to keep her alive past the six month due death date. I do not own any of the bleach characters
1. Unpleasant News

"How could this be real?" Jenna asked herself "What in the world is going on? This is highly impossible…" Jenna was sitting down in the bathroom with a small tube like structure that read positive. "This can't be happening…this can't be happening!" Her face was glued to the results as she tears up. The test doesn't lie…she was pregnant. How in the world is she going to tell her boyfriend of two years, Ichigo Kurosaki? "Jenna are you ready yet? Ichigo and the rest are waiting for us!" Jenna jumped at the sudden appearance of her friend, Rukia, who eyed the pregnancy test. "Jenna…are you okay?" Jenna looked at Rukia in horror and her eyes widen as she came to sit down. "How…I thought you were a…" "I am! I am still a virgin! I didn't cheat…I could never cheat on Ichigo." The tears started to flow as Rukia held her tight. She said nothing as Jenna cried into her arms.

"Man what is taking them so long? We are going to be late for school." Ichigo said pacing. "Maybe something is wrong and Jenna needs my help!" Ichigo started to race to the door before someone tripped him causing him to fall flat on his face. "Renji what the hell was that for?" Ichigo says getting up. Renji was looking at his phone and frowning. "What is it? Is it a hollow or do you have new orders?" Renji shook his head. "Just doing the usual check up with the Captains anyways, will you stop worrying all the damn time? I mean really Jenna is fine plus she is in there with Rukia." Renji says yawning and avoiding the daggers being thrown at him but Ichigo's glare. "Whatever…so why are you guys here? Is there something I should know about?" Ichigo asks. "That is of no concern to you and even if it was you should know by now what my answer to that question would be." Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned on the gates to Jenna's house.

A few minutes later Rukia and Jenna came walking out. Ichigo noticed that Jenna's eyes were red and her cheeks were a bit puffy. "Are you okay Jenna?" She looked up at him and hugged him. It was a little weird since she didn't like hugs but without question Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. When they broke apart he grabbed her hand and they shared a smiled and started to walk to school. "So…it got Jenna to huh?" Renji said sending in a message in his phone. "Should we tell them? I don't want anything to happen between them because of this situation." "We will have to wait for orders from captain Hitsugaya later on. We also have to tread lightly when it comes to this matter. Rukia said walking slowly after the couple. Renji sign and looked around. "How do we tell someone, mainly Ichigo, that their girlfriend was raped by an unknown force and is now carrying its child…? Would he even believe us?" Rukia was silent and also signed as they walked slowly behind the couple.

"What! It got Jenna! Does Ichigo know yet?" Rangiku says looking over Toshiro's shoulder. He annoyingly pulled away from her. "No he doesn't and Renji wants to know if they should spill it." Yumichika and Ikkaku jumped down from a random tree in their Shinigami forms. "We just got the news from Renji. So that thing is going after high school students now?" Ikkaku said frowning. "At first it was only going after older women around their 30's then their 20's so I wouldn't be surprised if it started going after high schools." Yumichika says sitting on the bench. "Are we going to let Jenna and Ichigo known? I mean they do have a right to know since Jenna got targeted." Toshiro rubbed the back of his head. "It would be a huge problem if Ichigo finds out without hearing the full story so…we first need to talk to Jenna about the situation. One of the main orders we were given was to not let Ichigo find out about this mission unless his sisters are involved. I will give the head captain a full notice and see how he wants to handle this. Until then go to the school and keep an eye on Jenna from a distance. I sent a message to both Renji and Rukia to not let her out of their sights. " Toshiro stands up and looks up in the sky. "Me and Rangiku will continue to search the area for this…unknown force." Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded and left. "Captain…" "Yea…I know…" They start to walk towards the park just as a strange spiritual presence appeared.

At school Jenna was looking out the window in a daze remembering the conversation in the bathroom with Rukia.

"I didn't…I would never cheat on Ichigo!" Jenna said crying into Rukia's arms. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you Jenna and I know you would never do anything to hurt Ichigo." She grabbed her phone and started to text. "Why are you texting at a moment like this?" Jenna says frowning at Rukia. "I am just sending Renji a text to let him know we are going to be running a late and to not let Ichigo run into the house. You know how he gets when you are taking too long." Jenna nodded and looked back at the test. "I took two of these…I don't know what I am supposed to do. How do I tell Ichigo? Would he even believe me?" Jenna put her face in her hands and cried some more. "Jenna I will help you through this I promise. Trust me when I say this okay? Until then let's keep this between you and I. Just don't tell anyone and don't tell Ichigo. Just be your plain happy self around him and after school we will sit down and figure something out. Rukia places a hand on Jenna's shoulder and gave her a smile. Jenna took a deep breath, nodded, and cleaned her face up. She tossed the tests in the trash can and followed Rukia to the front door.

'Is it really okay to not tell Ichigo? This would be the first secret that I would be hiding from him ever. Even though Rukia told me to be myself…how can I knowing that I am pregnant with…someone else child.' She said to herself as she twirled her hair through her fingers, which was a sign of her being nervous and unsure of herself. When the bell rung Jenna was the only one to not get up and leave for the next class. "Jenna are you okay?" Jenna looked up to see Orihime. "Yea…I am just a little tired that is all." Orihime laughed. "That is funny since you are always tired" Jenna smiled and gathered her things to leave. She wasn't too fond of Orihime because she still had feelings for Ichigo. She only talked to Orihime when she really had to. Today happen to be one of those days when she had to. "So Orihime would you like to have lunch under the tree with me?" Orihime looked shocked but she shook her read rapidly until she ran into the lockers. Jenna signed and waved good-bye to her. "Even if I don't like her she should be more careful of where she is going. She might hurt someone…or herself." Since the next class didn't start until another 20 minutes Jenna decided to take her time. Suddenly she felt very…cold. She turned around to look for an open window but saw none. "Man maybe my thoughts are worrying me too much." She continued walking to class ignoring how the windows started to rattle and the shadowy figure walking up behind her.

"I think something is wrong with Jenna. She look like she had been crying for a while. When she came out the house she just came up and hugged me." Ichigo said taking his seat in class. "That is a little strange…when was the last time we ever saw Jenna hug someone without throwing a punch." Chad said. Keigo yawned. "Maybe she is tired of being with Mr. Stick in the mud?" He laughed until Ichigo sent a glare his way. "Wait maybe Keigo is on to something." Uryu says getting weird looks from Ichigo and Keigo. Keigo then launched himself towards Uryu. "Finally someone think my statements are correct!" Uryu quickly bent back allowing Keigo to miss him and slam into the wall. "Just because I said that doesn't give you the right to treat me like to do Ichigo." He says pushing his glasses up. "Yea…your right…should have thought about that one…" Keigo says doing his best not to fell the hit between the wall and his head. "Like I was saying before Ichigo when was the last time you and Jenna went on a date? Jenna is a shy person and really doesn't know how to…express her feelings so maybe take her to dinner and a movie to help her become more comfortable." Ichigo signed sadly. "I would think that after two years dating she would have thought she could tell me anything." Ichigo looks at a heart shape wrist band and signs again. Just then they hear multiple glasses shattering and a scream coming from the hallway. "That scream…it sounds like Jenna!" Ichigo says and quickly gets up, knocking over the desks, and runs toward the screams. People where already standing around in a group mumbling. Ichigo pushed pass them trying to see what happen and if Jenna was alright. When he pushed the last person out the way he heart nearly stops. Jenna was up against a locker bleeding from her neck with shards of glass sticking out of it.


	2. A Target

Renji and Rukia rushed to the nurse's office and saw Ichigo holding Jenna's hand. She was unconscious and the nurse was just finishing bandaging her neck. "Ichigo…what happen?" Ichigo said nothing. He was pale and his eyes were still wide from what he seen. The nurse took a deep breath and went to go clean her hands. "I am going to inform the principle and call the hospital. She lost a good amount of blood. Will you two please watch her while I go? I will be back in a moment." She left quickly while calling the hospital on her cell phone. Rukia went around to the other side of Jenna. "Ichigo what happen?" She asked again. Ichigo slowly looked up at her then back at Jenna. "I…I don't know. There was a sound of the windows braking then I heard Jenna scream. I ran out the room and saw people just…standing there…They stood there and watched her…bleed almost to death." Ichigo squeezed Jenna's hand. "There were shards of glass in sticking out of her neck. I rushed her here and the nurse did as much as she could." Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "She is going to be okay. Jenna is a strong girl and if she was really in any danger of dying we wouldn't be sitting here now would we?" Ichigo looked up and glared at Renji before turning his attention back to Jenna. "Ichigo where did you find Jenna at?" Rukia asked sharing a concern look on Renji's face.

Rukia and Renji left as soon as the nurse came back. The hospital was on their way to transport Jenna and Ichigo was allowed to go with her. "Ichigo said it was around here where he found Jenna lying" Rukia said spotting the broken window and glass. They spotted a ring of smudged blood on the locker and on the floor. "This is where she was but look at the glass." Rukia said. "Most of the glass, except the ones that hit Jenna's neck, missed her and went around her like something was protecting her." "Then something or someone shattered the glass to injure Jenna. Could it of have been that unknown force?" Renji says looking out the window. "It could be but none of our reports have said anything about it attacking on of its victims however, it the force attacked her…what was it that protected her?" Suddenly a strong spiritual pressure appeared. "Who's…?" "It's captain Hitsugaya! If he is letting out this much he must be in trouble. We need to go!" Rukia says jumping out the window. Renji nodded and took a picture of the scene with his phone and raced after Rukia.

At the park Rangiku was knocked back into a tree. "Rangiku! Dammit what is going on?!" Toshiro was in his bankai form in the air. Nothing was surrounding but he could feel some sort of pressure slowly tightening around him. Whatever it was it knocked out Rangiku before she could even release her sword. Just then something hard hit Toshiro in the back of his neck. He blacked out for just a moment but when he opened his eyes he was nearing the ground fast. He quickly tried to pull himself together until something heavy pushed him down with breath taking force. He slammed into the ground so hard that his bankai reverted back into his regular sword. It was so hard to breathe and he was sure that the impact of the fall had broken a few of his ribs. "T…this is…" **"Stay out of my way Hitsugaya" **Toshiro tensed as something whispered into his ear. **"Stay out of my way Hitsugaya"** "Captain!" Toshiro looks up to see Renji and Rukia run towards him. The Force that was around him slowly but surely left and just like that his body felt much lighter. He sat up slowly and grabbed his side winching in pain. "Captain are you alright?" Rukia said rushing by his side. "Yea…just some bruises how is Rangiku?" Toshiro ask. "I am fine captain just a small bump on the head." Renji out stretches out a hand to help her up. "What happen here Captain?" Rukia asked. "Never mind that right now…we need to get back to the house. I need to talk to the head captain quickly." He started to quickly walk towards the park gates but Rangiku's, who was about to follow, phone started to ring stopped. "Hello…I see…Captain it seems Ikkaku and Yumichika got cut off by some hollows. They seem to be in a pickle." Toshiro signs. "Those idiots…Renji go and help them and Rukia make your way to the hospital and make sure that Jenna isn't in any danger. Knowing Ichigo he will leave to handle the hollow problem as well."

**"Do not worry I will protect you…until then, Jenna, try not to die for our child's life depends on it."**

Jenna's eyes slowly opened. She looked around and felt a sharp pain in her neck. "Ow…what happen…?" Then everything started to come back to her. The windows…and a strange person…Jenna sat up and gently felt her neck. "Well it's nice to know that I didn't die from that." "You and me both." Jenna looked up and watched the doctor come in and sat down with a clip board. "Oh…hello Mr. Ishida are you the one treating me?" "Yes I am are you displeased?" "N…No of course not I just figured…that you would be dealing with more…serious patients." He looked at you and pushed up his glasses. "Well your conditions are quite serious and I would like you to be healthy as possible." Jenna chuckled nervously as she did her best to avoid his eyes. Uryu's dad, Ryuken Ishida, had always had eyes on her. When she first came by to visit Uryu he took quite a liking to her. He didn't like the fact that she was dating Ichigo but always hoped that she would wise up and go out with Uryu. "You know, Jenna, I figured…that a girl of your…intellect…would have waited until you were married or until you left your current boyfriend to date my son. You actually told me at some point that you would never do any sexual activity until you were married…" Jenna tensed and gripped the sheets tightly. She started to shake a little and she started too stared at the floor. "H…Have you told…Ichigo." "No, but I should. He however, had something to attend to and I had offered to watch you until he gets back so that I could ask some questions but, just to ease my mind I ran your tests again and gave you a full checkup. Your condition is similar to a few other patients that I had had here so I want you to tell me everything that happen" Jenna looked at Ryuken and tears up. "I…I don't know what happen." He frowned and placed his clip board down. He grabbed Jenna by her cheeks, turned her to face him and gave her a cold harsh glare. "You lying to me will not help your situation. If you lie to me again I will tell Ichigo that you are carrying another man's child. How would you feel if he learned something like that from me and not from you…" Jenna's eyes widen and then she quickly busted into tears. "I really don't know what happen! I took the test this morning and it came back positive I swear!" She covered her face with her hands and cried. "I…I didn't cheat…I didn't…I could never." Ryuken sat back and grabbed a piece of paper off his clip board. "I believe you…I just wanted to see what you would say and I already knew because of this." He handed Jenna a piece of paper and got up to leave. "If you do decide to tell the Kurosaki boy about the baby then make sure he sees that paper before he decides to run out." He left and closed the door behind him.

Somewhere never the river a small battle was taking place. Ikkaku and Yumichika were surrounded by multiple hollows. "Where in the world did they come from?" Yumichika says standing back to back with Ikkaku. "Who cares if we kill them quickly enough…" "Ikkaku not to be the bear of bad news but no matter how many we cut down they continue to multiply…If we don't find a way to kill then all at once we may not last much longer." Yumichika says as he dodges one and slices it in half and just like he says it starts to multiply. "Then I guess this will be our final battle. I say we bring as many of those things down with us!" Ikkaku yells as he charges at the hollows.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were just arriving when Jenna was being placed in the ambulance. They were following it to the hospital when some random hollows started to follow the ambulance. However, the ambulance was not their target as they turned around and started attacking Yumichika and Ikkaku. They were able to easily get rid of them until they started to multiply. "Ikkaku if we keep this up…" Yumichika says slicing up more hollows "Yea I know but at least we will die in battle!" Ikkaku says laughing. "Roar! Zabimaru!" Ikkaku is stopped in his tracks when he sees Renji's bankai take out half of the hollows. "Getsuga Tensho!" Yumichika watched Ichigo take out the other half of the hollows. "Well…that is one way to take them all out at once" Yumichika says. "Ikkaku are you guys all right?" "Ichigo what are you doing here! Why aren't you with Jenna?" Renji yelled hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow…Jenna is stable. Uryu's dad is watching her so I am sure she will be fine until I get back. What I want to know is why where there so many hollows around here and why were they following the ambulance? Matter of fact why were you two following the ambulance as well?" Ichigo says. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other. "You need to get back to Jenna. I don't think she would want to wake up alone ya know." Ikkaku says as he flash steps away with Yumichika and Renji. Ichigo frowned and headed back to the Jenna's room. "Why isn't anyone telling me anything…If there is something going on then I should know about it…right?"

"There I finished healing you up but you should still take it easy before you go into battle again." Orihime says smiling and grabbed a small bag. She had just finished healing up Toshiro and Rangiku from their early encounter. "If you need me I will be at the hospital with Chad and Uryu. We are bringing lunch for Jenna and Ichigo since they did miss a full day of school and all." Toshiro nodded and watch her leave. As soon as she did Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji walked in yawning. "This day has been way to stressful. First Jenna gets attacked by something that we still can't identify, then she gets attacked at school, and then hollows that multiply attacks stops Ikkaku and Yumichika from following Jenna to the hospital and now Ichigo is asking more and more questions! How come none of this happens with other victims?" Renji says sitting down at the table. "I don't know but rambling on and on about will not get us anywhere and if Ikkaku and Yumichika could do their jobs right we wouldn't of had that hollow problem" Rangiku says earning glares from all three guys. "Oh like lying flat on your butt against a tree was any more helpful!" Ikkaku says laughing. Rangiku took her shoe off and without hesitation threw her shoe into his face. "What was that…you might want to speak up a little bit." Ikkaku grabbed his wooden stick in anger as Renji tried to hold him down. "Oh I'll speck real loudly when I am done…" "We need to report into the head captain to get our next orders so will you all PLEASE SHUT UP!" Toshiro says angrily as he walks up to a big screen in the middle of the room. "Head Captain are you in?" It took a minute but the screen turned on and the head captain along with Jushiro appeared. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya we just got your report a few minutes ago is there something wrong?" Jushiro says. "I am afraid so. Due to certain events that happened a few hours ago I believe that we are going to need Ichigo's help." Toshiro says. The head captain open one eye then closed it again. "Debating on what has happen I will decide if he should know or not. So give me a brief report."

"A few minutes after I sent my first report Rangiku and myself went to the park to investigate a strong yet unknown force of spiritual pressure. When we got there…something attacked us. We couldn't see it but it was able to knock us out with ease. It pinned me to the ground and said Stay out of my way Hitsugaya. I believe it may have been the unknown force and if it knows my name then there is a chance that it knows all of our names and it may know us well enough to now avoid us." Toshiro looked back at Renji and stepped to the side. Renji got up and bowed in front of the screen. "At the school the recent victim, Jenna, was attack at school. A window was shattered only aimed for her neck. She is currently recovering at the hospital." "What does that have to do with the current situation?" The head captain says. "Me and Rukia went to investigate where she was injured and found that majority of the glass that should have hit Jenna's body missed except for the pieces that were stuck in her neck. It seems that something was trying to protect her but at the same time something is targeting her." "I see so the possibly of having two targets. There is no need to hear the other reports. With the facts showing of having two targets now and that it may know us I am sending some extra hands to come and investigate. I want anything new that comes too light reported to me immediately! As for Ichigo Kurosaki…you may tell him only the facts of what is going on. I do NOT want him involved in this until we figure at what is going on. Also I want you to get any information out of the latest victim no matter what. We must stop this force from spreading as soon as possible do I make myself clear." Everyone stands and bows. "Yes Head Captain!" The screen goes off and now a new problem arose. How do they tell Ichigo?


	3. The Truth part 1

Jenna signed as she sat down on her bed. The following weeks have been the worse ever since she found out she was pregnant. She had nearly bled to death due to glass being stuck in her neck, days after that she was pushed into oncoming traffic only to be pushed back onto the streets. The following week she was on her way home with school with Rukia things started falling from the sky like plant pots, bricks, a pot, and other random weird things. It had gotten to the point where she had to start taking different routes to school and home. Not to mention she would jump every time Ichigo would try to touch her which then he would start to ask her a bunch of questions that lead to other question. Other than those moments she had started to her voices. The voice came to her in her dreams and during her moments of almost dying. It continued to tell her that it would protect her and for her not to die just yet. Jenna rubbed her belly and looked out her window. She started to debate if she should tell Ichigo about the baby and the voices however; she would come to the conclusion that she would keep it to herself. "If I tell Ichigo…there is chance that he would get upset with me and leave me. I am not sure if I can deal with that." Jenna says to herself. She lies down on her bed and closes her eyes for a well needed nap.

"Captain Jenna just went to sleep. I don't sense anything unusual in the area" Hisagi says through the phone. "That's good. Keep an eye on her. We have had to many near deaths for her so keep your guard up." Toshiro says. "Yes Sir." Hisagi closes the phone and goes to sweep the area. Toshiro signs and scratches his head. It has been about four weeks since the head captain sent Hisagi and Izuru as backup. When they got here all hell started to break lose. Jenna had been nearly run over by an oncoming truck before he rushed in to save her. According to Rukia things started falling from the sky aiming straight down over Jenna but they would always miss a second before it hit her. It was so frustrating and they were getting nowhere with the unknown force. He had had Rukia to go ask her if she noticed anything else that seems out of the ordinary. According to Rukia, Jenna would try to change the subject and avoid looking at her. Could she been hiding something and if so why? The only good news that came out of this is that ever since Jenna was targeted no one else was known to be randomly attacked. Toshiro groaned and went to go get something to drink. There was something missing…but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Another thing that was bothering him was telling Ichigo about this. He was still clueless on why we were following Jenna and has no idea about this force. "Why are things so complicated?" Toshiro says to himself.

"Why can't we just tell him the entire story?" Renji said throwing his hands in the air. "Ichigo may be an idiot sometimes but he is going to ask more and more questions until we have no choice but to tell him." Renji and Rukia were on their way to see Jenna. Hisagi had to go take care of a hollow problem so they were called to go check up on her. Since it was late he started to get worried about her. "Why don't we just get everyone together at Jenna's house and just tell everyone at the same time?" Renji said frowning. Rukia was trying to ignore him as she notices two shadows coming towards them. "I mean why is so hard for him to understand that Jenna…" Rukia stopped. "Renji shut up…" Renji frowned some more. "What…I am just saying if Ichigo can't understand what is going on with Jenna then…" Rukia elbowed him in the ribcage causing him to bend down in pain. "What…the…hell…was that for?" He says while falling to the ground. He looks up to see two shadows walking towards him. He can't make out the figures so he narrows his eyes. Rukia on the other hand look like she could see them just fine. "Rukia who is it?" Renji asked getting back to his feet. The figures stop in front of the street light not moving. "Alright who are you?" Renji yells. The figures look at each other and slowly step out into the light.

**I will keep you safe. Do not worry my dear.** **I will keep you safe.**

**Jenna…Jenna…wake up Jenna…**

Jenna's eyes slowly open

**Jenna…open…the window…**

Jenna was a little confused but she felt herself get up and open the window. She looked out and felt the cold air brush across her face.

**Jenna…climb out the window…**

'What! Why in the world would I do that for?' Jenna said to herself but she watched in horror as her body started to climb out the window. 'Wait…what am I doing? Stop!"

**Climb to the roof Jenna**

'No! Someone please help!' Jenna started to climb up to the top of her roof. She had a pretty big house so when she got up there she looked down at the 20-25 foot drop.

**Jenna…jump…**

"Jeez man can you not scare the crap out me like that!" Renji said frowning at Ichigo. "What it's my fault that you got scared…What's the matter Renji? Scared of the dark?" Renji glared darts to the back of Ichigo's head as he laughed. "I'm sorry Renji we didn't mean to scare you. We were only worried about Jenna? She stays in that house all by herself so we were bring her dinner." Orihime says smiling. "We were just going to check up on her as well." Rukia says smiling a little. "So what were you saying about Jenna a few seconds ago?" Ichigo says turning to Renji, who panicked a bit. "I…uh…was just saying how…you…could never understand Jenna's feelings about…fish." Ichigo looks at Renji and cocks his head. Renji did his best to avoid looking directly into Ichigo's eyes. "Jenna hates fish…what's to understand about that?" Ichigo says and faces forward missing Renji's sign of relief. "We are coming up to Jenna's house…everything seems to be okay…" Ichigo says. They started to get close to the house until the noticed something on the roof. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Is that…" He watched the figure take a step off the roof and his eyes widen as the figure fell. "JENNA!"

'It's dark and cold here…Am I…gonna die…A head first dive to the ground…that could kill me right…would anyone miss me if I die…what about Ichigo…Ichigo…I wish I can hear his voice just…one more time…' "JENNA!" 'Yea…just like that…' "JENNA!" 'Why does he sound so close…?' "JENNA OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Jenna slowly opened her eyes. Everything was out of focus and blurry but she could feel something wet falling on her face and she saw something…orange. "Jenna…please…open your eyes…" That voiced sounded like… "I…Ichigo?" Jenna closed her eyes and opened them again, blinking once or twice. Her sight cleared up and she looked up to see a crying Ichigo above her. "Jenna…" He grabbed her hand and placed his head on her forehead. "I thought…I lost you. What were you thinking…scaring me like that?" "She wasn't hurt very badly and we have got to be lucky that the bushes were able to cushion her fall." Orihime says as she finished healing Jenna. "She should be fine in the morning." Ichigo gave Orihime a smiled and thanked her. "I'm going to go put this food in the refrigerator. We can eat it in the morning when she wakes up." Orihime says as she starts to walk out the door. "Orihime…I am sure Jenna wouldn't want you walking home alone and neither do I. There are extra rooms that you could use for tonight." Ichigo says standing up. "Oh I don't want to be a bother or anything. Besides we both know that Jenna doesn't like me that much." They both chuckled lightly. "Then…do it for me. You are my friend and I don't want you walking out there by yourself. I will take the blame for it but I am sure she wouldn't mind much and plus it really would make her happy if she realize that more than two stayed the night don't you think?" Orihime blushed slightly and nodded happily. "Okay well I will see you in the morning. I'll fix this for our breakfast" She ran out the room and nearly fell down the stairs. Ichigo smiled gently and went back over to Jenna. "I'm sure you woulnt mind Orihime staying the night…right?" Ichigo says sounding a little unsure of himself.

Ichigo was holding Jenna's hand as she slept. He signed and squeezed her hand. "What was she thinking…That fall could have killed her…!?" Rukia watched Ichigo as he ran his fingers through Jenna's hair. Renji was walking up the stairs looking a bit pale. "Are you okay Renji?" Rukia asked. "Yea…just a little spooked. It's not every day I see a person jump off a roof in the middle of the night. I called Captain Hitsugaya and reported it. He has made the decision to tell both Ichigo and Jenna about the whole situation tomorrow here." Rukia looked back into the room. Ichigo was climbing in the bed alongside Jenna. She looks like she was having a bad dream. The color of her face was turning pale and had a frighten look. "I wonder what she is dreaming about that is scaring her so badly." Rukia says silently. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. It was only then when Jenna's face went back to being peaceful. "Is it possible that she could have a…guilty conscience?" Rukia asks out loud. Renji peaked in the door. "You think Jenna climb up to the roof on her own to end her and the babies' life?" Rukia looked at Renji. "I am not sure…I mean it must be really stressful for her to be carrying a baby and almost being killed every other day but, there are just so many questions. If there really are two forces which one is protecting Jenna and which one is not? In the other reports there haven't been any sightings on the other women getting hurt until they are around six month pregnant. So it would make sense that the same force was attacking them and killing them off but, why? What makes Jenna different from all those other women for her to have attracted two different forces?" They both stood in silent as more questions started to pop into their heads. "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow when the Captain gets here. If Jenna has a guilty conscience then maybe after hearing the entire story she can tells us everything." Rukia closed the bedroom door and started to walk downstairs. "Let's just hope it's something useful."

The next morning Ichigo woke up from the sun shining on his face too much. Jenna was clinging to his shirt and she was sweating. He thought that she was probley having another bad dream. He kissed her on the forehead and heard her sign. He removed her hands from his shirt and pushed the blanket off of her. "If she sleeps with only the sheet on she should be okay." Ichigo yawned, stretched, and got up to go to the bathroom. When he was done something pink caught his eye inside the trashcan. He grabbed it and took a good look at it. "Hmm…It's a pregnancy test box…but why…" He looked into the bedroom at the sleeping Jenna. He looked back at the box then the trashcan and noticed the two tests. He picks both of them up and takes a look.


	4. The Truth part 2

'How did she get into this situation' Jenna asked herself as Orihime and Tatsuki pulled her into a dress shop in the mall. "Come on let's go pick out a dress for you so I can take a look at Ichigo's face when he gets a nose bleed." Tatsuki said laughing. "Ichigo…" you say softly.

She didn't know why but Jenna sensed something was wrong with Ichigo. When she woke up this morning he was in the bathroom looking down at something. She went to ask what it was but he just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then walked passed her and went to start making breakfast. At the breakfast table he avoided looking at her most of the times and he hardly said anything to her at all.

"So how are you feeling Jenna?" Orihime asked cleaning up. "I am a bit dizzy but other than that I am fine. Where did Ichigo go?" Jenna asked looking around. "Oh he got a phone call from his dad. Oh and Rukia and Renji had to go somewhere for some reason. I also have to get going since me and Tatsuki are going shopping today. Would you like to come with? I am sure Ichigo wouldn't mind." You looked at Orihime a bit shocking since it was very rare for her to ask you out. "I guess it could be fun." You finally say as the smile grew on Orihime's face.

Now she was out window shopping with Orihime and Tatsuki. They would pull her into the stores and make her try to make her try out some new clothes. She refused and quickly pointed out that she liked dresses. With that now known fact they dragged her into a new dress shop to try on new dresses. "Why don't you try this one?" Orihime held out a pink fluffy dress that had the character Domo on it in different colors. It had ribbons on the sleeves and around the rims of the dress. Jenna and Tatsuki both started at the dress until they came to the agreement of burning it. "Well, how about this one?" She picked up a slim tight blue dress that stopped at the hips. "This fits you since you do have the curves for it." Tatsuki says patting Jenna on the back. Jenna blushed and twirled the ends of her hair. "Um actually I want to look really nice for Ichigo…so um…" Suddenly sparks went up in Orihime and Tatsuki eyes since Jenna never really expresses how she wants look for Ichigo. They took off all over the store looking for a dress and left a puzzled Jenna alone.

In the end they weren't able to get anything since Orihime knocked over a new shipment of clothes. They were kicked out and temporarily banned from the store until everything was fixed. Orihime and Tatsuki pulled Jenna to the snack bar laughing from it. "Did you see that lady's face when Orihime knocked down those dresses?" Tatsuki laughed at a blushing Orihime. Jenna couldn't help but laugh along. They continued to window shop and enjoy themselves for a few more minutes. It wasn't until they were walking when Jenna realized that nothing bad has happen to her. No random things dropping on her head, no strange feeling that she was being watched, and no voices. It was very peaceful and she really enjoyed herself. They reached Jenna's home and saw Ichigo leaning against the rail. He looked like something was troubling him.

"Ichigo why are you outside? You know where the spare key is." Jenna says. Ichigo smiles slightly. "Actually we are staying at my place tonight. Do you mind?" Jenna shakes her head and smiles at him however, Ichigo waves good bye to Orihime and Tatsuki and without looking or saying anything he pulls her along. She turned her head to see a worried looked on both the girls' faces. "Ichigo are you okay?" She felt his grip tighten around her hand. "Yea I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind." "Would you like to talk about it?" "No. It's not important right now." Jenna frowned but she said nothing else as they walked back to Ichigo's dad.

"Well look who came for a visit! It's my favorite soon to be daughter! Come and give your father a hug!" Ichigo's dad jumped and leaped towards Jenna with his arms outstretched. Ichigo pulled her out the way slammed his foot in his dad's face causing him fall to the floor. "I told you to not jump on her like that. She may take you as an old pervert." His dad jumps up, completely unaffected but the hit, and launch toward Ichigo. "Whaaaat how could anyone think of me as a pervert! I just want to give her love hug!" Ichigo threw a punch at him and he blocked it. He through another punch and it was also blocked. Now they were in a stand still. "Calling that a hug a love hug is proof old man." Jenna watched the two fight it out before she started felling sickly. She slowly walked towards the stairs and when she saw the coast was clear she took off towards the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it and made it to the toilet just in time. "Ugh…why am I feeling sick now…?" She cleaned up and made her way to Ichigo's room. He was already there now fussing with Kon. "Ichigo why are you yelling at Kon." "Jennaaaaa my sweet I have missed you." Kon jumped out of Ichigo's grip and jump towards her breast. She moved slightly out the way and watched him run into the back of the door. She giggled and went to sit down with Ichigo. He still looked troubled and she couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. "Ichigo…" "I know it's still early but you must be tired. You should lie down and take a nap." There was a small hint of harshness in his voice but she decided that she just imaging things. Jenna crawled into bed and got under the blankets. Ichigo watched her and when she was comfortable he rubbed her cheek as she drifted off to sleep. He frowns as he moved to sit at his desk. He opened the desk drawer and looked at the pregnancy box.

**I will always be here to protect you…Jenna…**

Jenna woke up alone in the room. She rubbed her head and groaned. She was having such a good day and now the voices wanted to taunt her. Jenna looked out the window and realized the street lights were coming home. "How long did I sleep?" She sat up, stretched and yawned. There was a knock on the door and it then it opened. Ichigo walked in and smiled softly at her. "Hey, looks like you are finally up." Jenna smiled. "Yea, I must have had been more tired than I thought" Even though Ichigo was smiling she felt something was a little off. "Hey Jenna…" Jenna looked up at Ichigo was walking towards her with something in his hand. She looked a little confused until she notices what it was. Ichigo sat down on the bed, rubbed his head, and took a deep breath. "How long…" She looked at him with confusion. "Jenna…it's time to cut the crap. I found this in your trash when I was over at your house." He throws down the pregnancy box in front of her. Jenna looks at the box and puts her head down. "Ichigo…I can explain…" "How long Jenna…" Jenna signs. "About a couple of weeks…" Ichigo nodded his head and got up. He walked around the room like he was trying to figure out what to say. "So who is the father?" "…I don't know…" Once again Ichigo nodded and chuckled. "So you are pregnant and you don't even know the father. The father is obviously the last man you probley slept with!" Ichigo said blurting out in an outrage. Jenna jumped at the sudden out bust. "I haven't sleep with anyone Ichigo…I swear I haven't!" "Jenna you can't just get pregnant without having sex! That is impossible. You have been lying to me for weeks so the least you can do is tell me." Jenna jumped up out the bed. "Ichigo please listen I swear to you that I wasn't doing anything behind your back! I am still a virgin I haven't done anything!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the desk and glared at Jenna. "Listen to yourself Jenna! You are not making any sense if you can't tell me the truth then…then…" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "…then what…Ichigo…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "I think we need some time apart." Jenna sat down slowly on the bed and she processed this. "I…I don't understand. Why don't you believe me…?" Ichigo looked down at her and frowned. "You are telling me that you got pregnant without having slept with someone, you didn't trust me enough to tell me in the first place, and you have been lying to me for weeks about this!…How can I even trust what you are saying when it makes no sense…" He watched as Jenna tried to stop the flow of her tears. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Look…if you tell me the truth then maybe we can go work something out. All you have to do is tell me the truth." He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "…but I am telling the truth. I am." He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. He then let go of her hand. "I'm sorry Jenna…I don't think we should be together for a while until you decide to tell me the truth." "Ichigo please…I am sorry that I lied to you but…I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to leave me…please you have got to believe me. Rukia said…" Ichigo turned to her with anger in his eyes. "So you tell Rukia about this and not me! Haven't these two years meant anything to you! I thought…I thought that you would be able to trust me especially about something like this." Jenna walked up to Ichigo and tried to hug him or grab his hand but he backed away. "Jenna…I'm sorry but you need to leave. I have to think about some things…" Jenna felt her heart shattered as she watched Ichigo open the door. She hesitated but she slowly walked out and down the stairs. She heard his footsteps behind her as she walked to the front door. "Oh Jenna you don't look to good. I know Ryuken is your personal doctor but I can give you a quick check up if you want. Jenna smiled and was about to replay but Ichigo stopped her. "She is fine dad she has to get going and doesn't have time." "Hum…" Ichigo's dad studied both of their faces and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, then Jenna if aren't feeling well you are always welcomed here." Jenna nodded and opened the door. Ichigo walked out with her. "Ichigo…I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway but…" "Save it Jenna just go home." Jenna watched as he turned away and walked back in the house.

Jenna slowly walked down the sidewalk back to her home. It was already dark and it was getting chilly. It didn't help much that the tears refused to stop and that her heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces. "Why wouldn't he believe me? What can I do to show him that I am not lying?" Suddenly it hit her. That paper that Mr. Ishida gave her weeks ago. Is she showed it to Ichigo that should be enough proof right? Without a second thought she started to race home. "If I show Ichigo he will believe me." She was a few minutes from her house before she started to get a horrible headache. She stopped and rubbed her head. The throbbing pain was getting worse and when she tried to keep walking everything started to get blurry. Then a loud voice started calling her. It was so loud.

**Jenna…don't cry Jenna I can end it all for you **

**Jenna come here I will protect you**

**I will end your suffering**

**I wont let anything happen to you Jenna**

**Walk into the street Jenna, follow my voice **

**You are precious to me **

**Jenna…Jenna…Jenna…Jenna**

"Stop…Stop! It hurts! Please no more!" Jenna dropped to the ground in pain as the voices continue to overload in her mind. "Please Stop it hurts…Someone please help…" The pain started to overcome her as she felt blood dripping down her forehead.

**Jenna!**

"Shut up! Leave me alone please!" Jenna got up and started to run. She ran passed her house and out of the town and into the woods. The voices only seem to get louder. She then tripped over some branches and rolled down a hill. The voices stopped as she laid there unstill. "I…Ichigo…Please help me…Ichigo." Jenna cried as she outstretched her hand to nothing. Her vision started to fade and just when her hand was about to drop someone grabbed it. She looked up to see a figure looking down on her. "I…Ichigo…" The figure chuckled. "My my are you so out of it that you compare my good looks to Ichigo's?" Jenna felt herself being picked up and carried. "Who are you?" She asked trying her best to keep her eyes open. The figured smiled again. "I have been watching you Jenna…don't worry we will keep you safe." It was the last thing Jenna heard before she blacked out. 

The next morning Ichigo was woke up back a loud bang. He fell out his bed and looked up to see Rukia and Renji out of breath. Ichigo rubbed his head. "What is your deal don't you know that people are sleeping here!" He said irritated. "Ichigo we *pant* have a problem *pant* it's about Jenna." Renji said. Ichigo frowned and sat on his bed. "I already know that she is pregnant." Renji and Rukia looked at each other then back at Ichigo. "Ichigo…where is Jenna" Renji said walking up to him. "I sent her home I need time to think." "So you didn't realize it…" Renji said in anger. "Realize what." Suddenly Renji grabbed Ichigo and punched him in the face, sending him flying on his bed. "What the hell! What was that for!?" Ichigo yelled. "You idiot! How could you not realize that Jenna has disappeared!?" Ichigo eyes widen as another fist connect with his face.


	5. A old enemy comes to light

Ichigo was running down the street. He was covered in sweat and worried was filled in his eyes. It has been a little over a month since Jenna disappeared and he continued to search for her. There would be random times when her spiritual pressure would appear then quickly disappear. At the moment it showed up in three different places; the park, her own house, and Ichigo's house. Ichigo was on his was to Jenna's house since Rukia was already at his house. Renji was already heading out to the park with the others. Ichigo cursed himself all the way to Jenna's house. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he yelled at himself 'Why didn't I listen to her why she was calling out to me!' All he could picture was the teary eyed Jenna trying to get him to listen. The morning when he was told about her disappearance his eyes were filled not with horror or sadness but with utter rage. As he round the corner he starts to remember the conversation at the house.

"What do you mean she disappeared? How could she have had…?" Ichigo stood up and started to concentrate on Jenna's spiritual pressure. His eyes widen as he could not feel anything from her. Ichigo sat down and slowly put his hand on his face. "W…what did I do. It's my entire fault." Rukia walked up him. "This is no time for blaming yourself. Captain Hitsugaya wanted us to bring you over to Orihime's house. There is something that you should know so hurry up and get dressed." Rukia said jumping out the window with Renji on her tail. Ichigo watched them go as he looked at bracelet on his wrist. "Jenna…where did you go?"

Ichigo arrived at Orihime's house not long after. Orihime gave him a hug when he walked into the house. He smiled slightly and went to go sit down next to Uryu who smacked him in the back of the head twice. "Ow…why the hell does everyone keep hitting me!?" He yelled. Uryu pushed his glasses up and sent a cold glare towards him. "The first one was from Ryuken. The second one was for Jenna because she probably won't have the heart to hit you for sending her away!" He yelled smacking him again. Ichigo said nothing as he rubbed his head. Toshiro soon walked in with Rangiku and the others. "Alright since we don't have much time I need to say this. We owe you an apology Ichigo." Ichigo looked a little dumbfounded. "If we would have told you sooner then maybe we could have avoid something like this but what is done is done so we are going to tell you everything. We need to find Jenna as soon as possible" Ichigo gripped his fist as waited for Toshiro to start.

"A couple of Months back we detected a very powerful hollow rooming the outskirts of this town. It was eating souls of women who passed away along with their child. We were to stop it and capture it for the 12th division. We were able to located and stop it however, when we were about to bring it in the hollow itself exploded. There was no trace of it what so ever so we left it alone…something I wish we wouldn't have done. Six months after we had stopped the hollow we started to get an overload of souls. They were all women who had died with their child six months into their pregnancy. Me, Rangiku, Rukia and the others were sent to quickly investigate. We stocked out for a while and noticed that a lot of women here were carrying a child. We followed most of them and with the help of Renji's stupid foolness we were able to find out unbearable information."

Ichigo looked at Renji and cocked his head to the side. "Foolness?" Renji blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I figured we need to get up close and personal so I went down to talk to them in my human body. I told the ones who were willing to talk that I was doing a paper on babies and they kind of spilled more of what I needed to know." Everyone eyed Renji as he started to slob in depression in a corner. "Right…so the information we collect from Renji was that the women who were carrying children did not have any contact with their male partners at the time. They were either away on long trips, or working every night, or just wasn't there." Toshiro said. Ichigo looked at him with a startling look. Before he could get a word out Ikkaku started to blurt out. "That means whatever was making kids with the humans targeted only the ones who husbands or boyfriends were never there. Idiot…" Ichigo glared at Ikkaku before Toshiro cleared his throat from annoyance. "We soon learned that whatever was happening was only targeting woman in their 30s. Then it started targeting woman in their 20s. Then Jenna's age group. We still don't understand why it started to target different ages."

Ichigo sighed and placed his hand over his face. "So what you are telling me is that something is attacking women just for them to have a child?" Rukia nodded. Uryu pushed his glasses up. "You said that you stopped at hollow that ate the souls of mothers and their children so wouldn't it make sense if it was just that same hollow doing that?" He says. "Well we did run into that conclusion so we went back to where we last saw the hollow and even though it was small we were able to collect a small amount of spiritual pressure from it." Rukia said. "Luckily at the time whatever that was attacking women also left bits of pressure. We sent both samples to the 12th division where Captain Kurotsuchi ran some test. He told us that there was no way that the two could been the same even if the hollow would have evolved. So we were back to square one." She said taking a deep breath. "Even after all the investigating we did we still do not know what is going on and what is even worse is that we can now only track it when it attacks someone or if it makes itself known to us…" "Um…I have a question…" All eyes turned to Orihime. "You said there were a lot of woman carrying children but how come we haven't seen a lot of them?" "Yea…that is a good question. It wouldn't be hard to see a lot of them in the streets so what is up with that. Ichigo says. Everyone looked at each other and was silent. Rukia looked away and Toshiro closed his eyes. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What else are you guys not telling us?" Rukia looked at Ichigo and closed her eyes as well. "The women who were with child…didn't make it past six months…" It took a while for that to sink in. Ichigo eyes widen and he stood up and anger. "What do you mean they didn't make! What does this mean for Jenna! Will she be okay! Hey answer me!" The room was silent. "Don't just sit there and tell me that none of these women made it…D…Does that mean that Jenna…" Ichigo gritted his teeth and tighten his fist. "You're telling me that Jenna only has six months to live!" Ichigo could feel tears swelling up as he ran towards the door and out the house. "Ichigo wait!" Orihime called out. "Orihime let him go. We figure this would happen but right now we have to focus on finding Jenna." Rukia says. "No…No…Dammit…why…I have to find her. Jenna wait for me I am coming. I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Ichigo could feel something warm rushing down his cheek as he rushed to Jenna's house. He could still sense her as he came up to her house. He also felt that her pressure disappeared from the park and his house. It was flowing strongly now at her house. His heart started to beat faster as he saw the roof to Jenna's place. The pressure wasn't fading it was getting stronger. He was just reaching the gate when he saw it open. His heart it a 180 flip as he saw someone coming out then his heart set itself on fire with rage when he saw who it was. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN JENNA'S HOUSE!" He grabbed the person and slammed him down to the ground. "Hey come on now is that a way to great a friend and great rival of yours Shinigami. Ichigo glared down at man underneath him. "What the hell have you done to Jenna…Grimmjow…?"

Everyone was inside Jenna's house glaring at the blue haired man. "Hey what the hell are you people glaring at me for? Can you take these ropes off me! This human body is too weak to do it." He asked in annoyance. "Why are you here? Where is Jenna? DID AIZEN TAKE HER! I'LL KILL YOU!" It took all of Renji's and Ikkauk's, strength to hold Ichigo back from reaching Grimmjow. "Pff don't blow a gasket Shinigami…" Grimmjow says laughing. Toshiro stood up and sat in front Grimmjow. "Alright here is the deal. You tell us everything that is going on and I will make sure you met your end in peace." Grimmjow laughed and snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about I was only told to come to this address and check on some knocked up girl." He says shrugging. "When I got here the door was locked so I was going back when strawberry over there jumped my innocent self." Ichigo glared at him. "There is nothing innocent about you now where is Jenna...Who are you calling Strawberry!" Grimmjow laughed then sighed. "I told you already I don't know…" "What is Aizen planning to do with Jenna? Toshiro asked. Grimmjow looked at him in confused. "Who the hell is Aizen?" Everyone looked at Grimmjow then at each other then back at Grimmjow in confusion.

"How do you not know who Aizen is..." Ichigo says sending him glares. "Aizen, you know…the man who created you and the other Arrancars and the man who told you to come check up on Jenna." Toshiro says a little lost. "Jenna…sounds like a cutie. Hey Shinigami was she your mate or something. Well it's finally nice to find out that you got something between your legs." Grimmjow says laughing. "That sounded so…darn it Grimmjow stop playing dumb and tell me where Jenna is? Why has Aizen sent you here what is your plans! You better spill everything before I kill you! " Grimmjow groan. "I told you I don't freakin' know! Who is Aizen and I told to I came see this Jenna chick two days ago but she wasn't home." Ichigo felt like he was going to pull his hair out. "Okay then…if it wasn't Aizen who told you to come here who did?" Grimmjow huffed. "It came from my boss down the street near here. "Who is your boss! I'll go kick his ass and tell me where Jenna is then." Ichigo said grabbing his combat pass. "What the hell you asking me for. You go to that place almost every other day don't you…" Ichigo gave him a confused look. "Don't give me that look jack ass…" The room went silent and Grimmjow hung his head. "Shinigami's and humans….all are idiots." Grimmjow looked at everyone and sign. "Fine I'll tell you." Ichigo sat down. "I was told to go watch over some girl because her life was in danger or some crap like that. I was given an address two days ago and when I came over she wasn't home. I tried the next day then today. There that's all I know." Ichigo launched on Grimmjow, grabs him by the collar and punched him in the jaw. "You think this is a joke! If Jenna dies I will make your life a living hell!" Ichigo yelled punching him again. "Ow that hurts…not…aha…look if you don't believe me got ask Kisuke yourself…" "What did you say?" Ichigo says. "My boss…Kisuke Urahara…he runs that shop a few blocks from here so go ask him if I am lying." Grimmjow says smirking. Ichigo drops Grimmjow and steps back slowly. "Kisuke…has Jenna…" He grips his fist tightly. He suddenly grabs Grimmjow and jumps out the window. "Ichigo wait!" Rukia called out. Ichigo blocked it out and ran straight towards the shop.

"Hey…dammit…Kurosaki you ass…slow down…I am kind of tied up back here!" Grimmjow said tripping over rocks and pots and other things that were lying in the street. "Humans just leave there crap everywhere these days. Hey can you hear me! Slow down!" Ichigo ignored him as he ran through the gates to the shop. "Hey would you stop! At least drop me down somewhere…" Ichigo sped passed Jinta and Ururu who were sweeping. "Hey look it's the cat guy and he brought Ichigo…what? You idiot you brought back the wrong person!" Jinta says laughing. "Shut up brat it aint like I planned it this way." Grimmjow called out as he felt his feet lifted up off the ground. He then noticed that Ichigo had him up in the air. "Hey what the…! What are you doing?" Grimmjow yelled out trying to wiggle out of Ichigo's grip. "KISUKEEEE" Ichigo yelled as he threw Grimmjow through the door as hard as he could. Grimmjow and the door went flying into the back of the shop and through the wall missing Kisuke's head by an inch. "Good evening Ichigo what can I do for y…" WHERE IS JENNA!?" Ichigo yelled as he threw a punch aiming right for Kisuke's face. "W…wait what?" Kisuke says.


	6. The Main Target

Kisuke was laughing as Ichigo gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry for all the confusion Ichigo. I hope my new worker didn't give you any trouble." It took all of Ichigo's sanity in order for him to answer Kisuke calmly. "Confusion my ass…" Kisuke laughed again. "Hey why do I gotta fix this? It was Ichigo's fault that the back of your shop has a hole in it." Grimmjow said complaining. "Well you don't have to fix but it will be going into your debt which means you will be working even longer for me." Grimmjow grumbled something about how life wasn't being far to him and he went back to work.

"So Kisuke what the heck is going on? Why was Grimmjow told to watch Jenna…better yet why is Grimmjow here at all?" Ichigo said in annoyance. "All in good time Ichigo you did leave a lot of people behind on your rampage over here." Kisuke says as he stood up and leaned against the wall. Ichigo was about to say something when he started to here rumbling coming towards the shop. He looked out the door less frame and panicked as he saw Renji coming straight for him. He tried to stand up but as soon as he did Renji threw a kick his way and sent him flying through the newly repaired wall. "Oh come on! I just fixed this wall!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo, after composing himself, staggered back inside the shop and quickly gave Renji a head butt. "What was that for!" he yelled. "What kind of Idiot are you taking off like that?" "What gives you the right to tell me when I can take off?" "Do you realize how much damage Grimmjow caused when you were dragging him on the way here! Grimmjow broke expensive pots, broke fences, ran over kids toys, and trampled prized gardens! The Captain is getting his ass chewed out because of it!" "I don't care all I wanted was information on Jenna and beside if you cared so much go back and fix the damage!" "Screw you! He is your problem so you go clean it up!" "Don't rub him off like he is mine! You're the one complaining so you go clean it!" They both were about to throw a punch when Rukia grabbed them both and slammed their heads into the floor. "How about both you idiots go clean it up! Renji you just made the mess even bigger! Captain Hitsugaya had to apologize for every broken pot, garden, toys and everything else that you two idiots destroyed!" She grabbed them both by the ear and started to drag them out the shop. "You lucky he doesn't freeze you then push you off a cliff! What were you to thinking?" Rukia yelled. Both Renji and Ichigo started to struggle claiming how it was the other ones fault until she hit both of them on the head until they stopped moving. Then she continued to drag them away. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and started to fix up the wall again. "Damn shinigami's…they are all idiots…"

When the street that Renji and Ichigo destroyed was clean the group quickly walked back to Kisuke's shop. Ichigo sat down at the table with a much cooler head. Grimmjow was just finishing the wall and was now starting to fix the door that was trampled and broken. Kisuke was sipping on some tea and chuckling at the events. He was lucky that he was able to dodge the door that Grimmjow was thrown into and he was even luckier that he was able to move out the way of Ichigo's punch. He feared that would have hurt a lot. Toshiro had sent everyone but Rukia, Renji and Ichigo back home. He was far from being in a pleasant mood. He was filling in to Kisuke about what had happen in the last months. Renji was watching Grimmjow try to repair the door to the shop. It seems he was trying to figure out what side it was supposed to go on.

Kisuke took his last sip of tea and rubbed his chin. "Well this is disturbing news. If what you are saying is true then we have to locate Jenna as soon as possible." Rukia nodded. "There are so many unanswered questions and we don't have much information on the matter. Would you care to share what you have found?" Kisuke nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt you fill in some holes. So first to go ahead and clear Ichigo's head. I sent Grimmjow there only to check up on Jenna. That is all." Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at Ichigo as Ichigo flicked him off. Kisuke chuckled and went on."You said that you turned in the sample of the hollow that had exploded and the sample of this force right?" Rukia nodded. "Captain Kurotsuchi said that they didn't match at all." Kisuke picked up his come of tea. "Have you ever considered that the hollow evolved?" "Yes but we were told that even if it had evolved the spiritual wouldn't have changed." Kisuke looked straight at Rukia. "What if this hollow…changed into something new?" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "This bothered me a bit. Is it possible for a hollow such as the one you encountered to actually change its very own spiritual pressure? I had asked Yoruichi to go around and see if she could pick up anything strange like something that wasn't supposed to be there. She did unfortunately." Kisuke sighed and sipped his tea. Ichigo frowned and tapped his finger on the table showing his impatience. "She found a trail…" Kisuke said continuing. "A trail of what?" asked Toshiro. "…she found a trail that lead to the outskirts of the town. The same place where you found that hollow." Everyone eyes widen. "Somehow after the hollow explode it relapsed into nothing but spiritual pressure. The reason why it didn't match was probably because it started to adapt to different pressure around it which means…" "…That we can no longer track it. That also explains why it knew my name. This thing has been under our nose this entire time feeding off our spiritual pressure." Toshiro gripped the edge of his sleeves. "How are we supposed to stop it if it is nothing but spirit energy? Even if we are able to find it wouldn't it just adapt to our energy?" Rukia says out loud in frustration. "I will look more into this matter more when Yoruichi gets back but I can tell you this…That hollow was not your average hollow. It seems like it could be some sort of ongoing experiment that either failed or is still improving."

Everyone was silent. It was a lot of information to take it. Ichigo looked up at Kisuke. "Since you have all these thoughts…can you tell us why the hollow is targeting woman and then started to change ages and why Jenna was a target." Kisuke sighed again and folded his fingers together. "You know some women bodies cannot handle child birth at a certain age. This is just a thought but I figure that the ones that died were the ones who couldn't handle the toll it took on the body hence why they didn't make it past six months. Another thought that I came up with is that maybe the hollow is trying to reproduce itself through humans but the energy is too much for their bodies to hold up. If that is the reason than that would make since of why it keeps decreasing in the age group. The younger they are the more of a chance that they may be successful in child birth." He looks up at Ichigo and frowns. "What are you frowning about…?" "There are many more reasons but the one I came up with recently has really been stuck with me for a while…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "When Yoruichi found the trail it was slowly disappearing. It will probably completely disappear in a few more months. She followed it to various houses and noticed that a certain amount was left around the rooftops. When we analyzed it we came to the conclusion that the amount it leaves at houses determined how long it stayed. At each house it only stayed for six months." He took a deep breath. "When Yoruichi reached the last of the trail she found endless yet small enough not be detected amount of the hollows pressure around one house. This could mean that it has been watching this person for a while and that they could be the main target." He looked towards Ichigo. "That house that it is surrounding even now…belongs to Jenna." Ichigo eyes widen as those last words sunk deep inside his head.

It was warm. It was very warm and something smelled like strawberries. Two tired eyes slowly opened and once again noticed a bowl of strawberries sitting in front of her. She slowly sat up off the soft bed she was lying in and reached over for one. She plopped it in her mouth and sighed in happiness. While reaching for another one she gently place her hand on her small baby bump. When she finished the bowl of strawberries she climb back into the soft bed trying to re find her warm spot before she drifted back off to sleep. "Mmmm…Ichigo…"

Ichigo was standing outside Kisuke shop. He honestly didn't know how to react to this situation any more. He couldn't decide if he should be angry with the soul reapers since they didn't tell him about this in the first place or…if he should be angry with himself for not trusting Jenna. He took a seat as he started to recap on everything that has happened so far. He closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to take over. 'So Jenna was being watched by a hollow that maybe looking to reproduce itself. The only reason that we need to figure out now is why? If it really was targeting Jenna then was the other women were just test subjects.' He slightly smiled at what may be the only good thought so far. 'So the main thing is that it is a 50-50 chance that Jenna may live pass six months. This hollow went through all this trouble I am sure he wouldn't give her up that quickly. All we need to do now is to find a way to capture and destroy it.' He frowned at the next thought and looked down sadly. 'Now because I pushed her away Jenna was missing and no one knew where she was. However, if Jenna was taken there were only two main facts. 1.) It could be that whoever took her knew about the hollow that was after her and hid her away. If so they would have to be close to us and allied right? 2.) The hollow has already taken Jenna and covering her spirit energy up to where nowhere could find her. I would rather it be the first one…' Ichigo sighed as he opened his eyes only for them to meet Grimmjows who was to close for comfort. "Grimmjow back up! You are too close to me!" Ichigo pushed him back and Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow strangely took a seat next to him. "Hey Strawberry you must really care for this chick." Ichigo looked at him. "Her name is Jenna and yea I do…stop calling me strawberry." "Is she your mate?" Ichigo blushed. "W-w-what are you talking about! She's my girlfriend!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Idiot I didn't ask that. I asked was she your mate. You know…a mate…your lover…your sex partner…your…" "Okay already I get it! Geez" Ichigo said as his face turned dark red. Grimmjow laughed. "So you haven't made a move on her yet. Well I guess that is fine since you're a wuss and all." Ichigo rolled his eyes. There was silence in-between them. "Hey Grimmjow what are you doing in a place like this?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo then up at the sky. "I fell from up there." He pointed to the clouds. Ichigo looked at him weirdly. "Yea I know it sounds silly but I feel from the sky and hit my head pretty hard. The last thing I remember is something about being a traitor or some crap like that. When I crashed I tried asking people where I was but no one listen to me. They actually walked through me like I was a ghost or something. The nerve of those assholes. I was about to blow them up until something hit me in the back of the head. I woke up here and to make a long story short I lost my memories and now work for Kisuke until they come back and for some reason I have this random huge debt yet." Ichigo was covering his mouthing trying to hold laughter in. "What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked narrowing his eyes. "Oh nothing…the once great Arrancar is now demoted to a low class, under paid work man." Ichigo busted out into laughter. Grimmjow folded his arms and frown and the laughing Ichigo. "Humans…are such idiots…"

It's cold…Its way to cold. Two Tired eyes opened to see the window open. She sat up and wrapped herself around with the huge blanket that was covering her. She was so afraid to go near the window due to unfortunate events. The bowl of strawberries where gone and instead replaced by hot coca. She whimpered softly. Where was she? Why was she here? What is going to happen to her now? The wind started to blow into the room and she shivered. She wanted to go home...she wanted to be held in his arms again. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. She tightens the grip on the covers and covered her face a little. The footsteps stopped at the door. A click was heard and the door slowly opened. A tall man walked in. He had brown eyes a huge grin and short yellow hair with a brown newsboy cap. He walked towards her and sat on the bed. "Hey…if you're cold you can just close the window." He placed both his arms on each side of her blanket and moved in closer. She closed her face off with the blanket and he chuckled "Are you still scared?" he whispered. "Jenna…"


	7. Mystery man revealed: Danger ahead

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that it may be awhile until the next chapter is uploaded. My laptop keyboard has stopped working so I have to use a regular mouse and the on screen keyboard. I'll upload the new chapter as soon as I can. Thank you and enjoy. J. **

It's hot. It's too hot. Jena opened her eyes and realized that she was very hot. She sat up and looked around. It has been about a month or so since she was brought here. The man with the blonde hair still hasn't told his name and she would always wonder why it was so loud under the floor. There was someone always yelling. It was annoying. She slowly got out the bed and headed to the bathroom. She started to run water into the tub and when it was nice a full she slipped in. She had a loose sleep gown on but she didn't feel like taking it off. She sat in the water with her gown on and tried her best to relax.

The door to her room opened. A plate of food was placed on the table next to her bed. Footsteps headed to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. "Tisk…not again…"

Jenna opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bed. She sat up and looked around. "I thought I was taking a bath…" There was a knock at the door and she quickly grabbed they blanket and covered herself up. The door open and the man with yellow hair walked in. This time he wasn't was alone. A girl was behind him and she didn't look to happy. In fact she walked over to Jenna, grabbed the blanket, and then pulled it off of her. She tossed it on the floor and grabbed Jenna by the collar of her newly placed gown. "LISTEN UP WE ARE NOT YOUR PERSONAL BODYGAURDS IDIOT!" Jenna's ears were ringing as the girl continues to yell at her about being an idiot. She kind of blanked out as her eyes shifted to the man who brought her here. He had a footmark print on his cheek and was covering his ears. He soon caught her stare and smiled at her. Her cheeks started to feel like they were on fire. He chuckled and walked up to the girl who was still yelling. "Alright, Hiyori I think she got it. Besides I never said she said that." Hiyori glared at the man. She dropped Jenna then grabbed her shoe and started hitting the guy in the face. " . .JERK!" Jenna watched as she hit him multiple of times before she got tired and left. The guy slowly got up and brushed himself off. He walked up to Jenna and grabbed the blanket that was tossed aside. "I'm sorry about that. She mistook what I said." He wrapped the blanket around Jenna. "Well since you're up I guess we can finally talk. When I walk in here you are either sleep, hiding under your blanket, or falling asleep in the tub." He said chuckling. Jenna blushed as he grabbed the plate of food. "Here you should eat. You wouldn't want to starve the baby now would you?" Jenna hesitated but she grabbed the plate and started to eat. The man watched as she quickly started to eat. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you Jenna. I would have never thought you could have been so beautiful. It is a shame to see go through all this." He said sighing. Jenna looked up at the man. He looked like a good guy and he did take real good care of her. She took a deep breath. "Um…What is your name?" She wasn't sure if he heard her until she saw him blush. "Wow…you have a really cute voice…I'm so jealous of Ichigo." He looked at Jenna and held out his hand. "My name is Shinji Hirako but you can call me Shinji." "Shinji…"She says softly. He blushed. "D-Don't say it like that…anyways…" He reached over and pushed down the blanket that was covering her head. He brushed some hair aside before he ruffled her hair. "…you should get some sleep. Don't worry I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you." Jenna blinked a couple of times… "**_I'll keep you safe."_** Where have she heard that before.

"Shinji?" Jenna watched as he stared out the window. He had his hand on his sword and the room started to get heavy. It was getting hard to breathe. "Shh" He put his fingers over his lips as he opened the window. Jenna never noticed him doing this before but she figured it was because half of time she would be sleep. Soon after an hour or two passed he closed the window and sat his sword next to it. He then walked back to bed and sat down. "Sorry about that. You are usually sleeping during this hour." He looks towards the window. "It is getting restless only after a month…not sure if it is a problem or not…" Jenna figured it was now or never to get some answers. "Shinji…What's going on? Why am I here? When can I go home? Where is Ichigo?" Shinji stared at her and then chuckled. "Slow down Jenna never knew you had questions." He noticed her lunch was untouched and her frowned. "Jenna I know it's hard for you but you have to keep eating." He rubbed her stomach through the blankets. "Even if you don't want to be you are a mother now. You gotta keep you and this baby healthy." Jenna frowned but nodded. "Hey how about we make a deal." Shinji says snapping his fingers. "For every question I answer you have to promise to eat everything I give you." Jenna smiled and nods her head. "Wow…you're beautiful, you got a cute voice, and your smile is…well…it really fits the picture." He laughs as she ignored that last part. "So I'll go ahead and answer those first ones for today okay? Now what was your first question…oh yea what is going on? Well there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna be pretty blunt. You are being hunted." There was silence between the two of them. "H…Hunted…" Jenna said as ate a piece of pork. Shinji was quite surprised that she didn't freak out or anything. "Why?" She asked suddenly. "Well we aren't quite certain but we are sure that this little guy is the source." He poked Jenna stomach and she let out a small giggle. "As to why you are here that should be simple. We want to catch whatever is after you. The only way for use to do that is to keep you hidden and try to follow its movements." Jenna was trying her best to process all of this at once. "So…what is after me?" Shinji was silent. "We aren't fully sure yet. The thing that is after you is…unidentified. It has had a lot of victims but because of certain procurers we couldn't do anything to help them." Shinji looked down and it looked like he was hesitating. "Look…I don't want to tell you this to scare you or anything like that but you need to know…The other victims only lived for six months which means as of right now you only have five more months to live." He heard the fork drop and looked up to see all the color had left Jenna's face.

"I'm gonna die…" Jenna says. Her hands started to tremble and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Her hands reached up and covered her mouth. She was going to die in five months. That thought ran through her head over and over and over. She then felt a hand rub her head in a smoothing manner. "It's okay…don't worry…I'll protect you." Jenna looked up at Shinji. He smiled gently and for some reason a warm sensation overcame her. Shinji whipped Jenna's tears away and cupped her chin then lifted. "I'll keep you safe Jenna. All you have to do is to stay in this room and never open that window." He says pointing to the window he was standing at earlier.

Over the next two or three days Shinji shared information bit by bit. There was one time when Shinji started getting curious about Jenna herself. It came to Jenna's attention that Shinji knew nothing about her and she knew nothing about him. He had started to ask questions about her school life or how she met Ichigo but Jenna would just turn her head. He would laugh and say 'you can share with me whenever you're ready.' Jenna sighed to herself and thought 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to share something with him…'

Jenna put her empty plate on the table. Before Shinji was able to answer the next few question there was a knock on the door. He had told her that he would only be gone for a few minutes but looking at the clock an hour had already past. Today she wanted to ask him about Ichigo. If she really was being hunted then shouldn't he know? Plus she was gonna die in a few more months right? Wait would he even looking for her? Then something hit her…she started to remember how Ichigo didn't believe her about become pregnant. She started to tear up until another thought hit her. The paper she received from Mr. Ryuken! Happiness started to fill her heart as she tried to get up. If Ichigo can see that paper then he will have to believe her about the pregnancy situation and then he should believe everything else that she was going to tell him. She had to get back to Ichigo. No matter how nice Shinji was to her Ichigo was more important. She was about to turn the knob on the door when it quickly opened. She came face to face with the girl, Hiyori that was yelling at her a few days ago. (Well Jenna was looking down a bit since we was taller then her.) "Where the hell do you think you're going girl?" She asked in a dangerous tone. Jenna backed up a bit as Hiyori blocked the door. "I…I'm going to go find Ichigo." Jenna said softy. Hiyori glared at her the smirked. "Are you an idiot…?" "Excuse me?" Jenna says. "Do you really think Ichigo would take you back?" Jenna frowns. "What are you saying?" Hiyori laughed. "You have been missing for a month and no one has come looking for you. It's pretty obvious that all your friends have either given up or abandoned you. Ichigo to…I mean he probably doesn't even want…" "Please…Shut up!" Jenna says loudly. That dangerous feeling came back when Hiyori glared at her but she just couldn't let her bad mouth her friends and Ichigo. "I don't care what you say. I know Ichigo will never give up looking for me. All I need to do is show him and he will believe me…" Jenna looked up at Hiyori with new found courage. "I'm going to find Ichigo and you can't stop me!" she says. Hiyori snorts in annoyance. "As long as I'm standing here you aint going nowhere!"

Jenna and Hiyori were in a glare off. Jenna had tried throwing and rolling objects at her; she tried yelling distracted things like 'Look there is a 10 dollar bill!' or 'Look it's a flying monkey!' Hiyori however, did not budge. Jenna was running out of options. The longer she stayed here the less time she had to finding Ichigo. She then eyed the window. She shivered from the last time she was near it and she told Shinji that she wasn't going to touch it but, did she really have a choice? After a small argument with her thoughts she decided to just go with. What's the worst that could happen?

Jenna eyed Hiyori and then the bathroom. The bathroom had a small window in it. It wasn't large enough to fit through but there was a chance that Hiyori didn't know that. Hiyori caught the glance and readied herself. Jenna took a deep breath and started to head towards the bathroom. Hiyori quickly ran to the doorway of the bathroom. "Ha! To slow!" She said laughing only for her to start panicking. Jenna hand spun around in mid-step and was already at the window. She grabbed it and tried to open it. "Stop you dumbass!" Hiyori yelled as she ran toward her. Jenna didn't listen. She wanted to see Ichigo so badly that she pushed all thoughts and fears beside. She got the window open and was about to jump out until something grabbed her and she couldn't move. Something had her by her waist and throat. She slowly looked up but saw nothing. She tried to turn her head to call Hiyori but she was pinned to the ground. "**_Jenna…" _**Something was…in front of her. It was blurry but something was there. The grip that was around her waist started to tighten. **_"Jenna…" _**She felt something hot breathing on her and something lick her face. "**_I found you!" _**Jenna's eyes widen as two yellow eyes slowly started too appeared. Tears started to flow as she felt something sharp rub down her cheek and down to her stomach. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She couldn't even close her eyes as the blurry figure came closer. "**_Now your mine…FOREVER!"_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Thank you for waiting. I just got my keyboard fix so I will try to continue to upload more chapters of the story. Thank you and enjoy.**

Ichigo and the others were quickly running towards a couple of sudden bursts of spiritual energy. The larger one wasn't anyone or anything they recognized but there were a few familiar ones.

"Ichigo are you sure?" Uryu asked running behind him. "Yea there is no dought that this is Jenna's but there are else near her. I can't tell who it is though…"

Jenna could feel hot breath on her neck. Whatever that was holding on to her was lifting her up and slowly taking her away. While she was being dragged she realized that she wasn't in a regular house. In fact she was an actually in warehouse and from the looks of it she was pretty far up. "Y-You bastard…" Jenna slowly turned her head to see Hiyori take out her sword. "Put her down…unless you wanna end up in pieces." Jenna felt something breeze passed her and just as quickly she heard a grunt. Turning her head a bit Jenna's eyes widen as a puddle of blood was slowly formed behind her. "Hiyori! Are you okay? Hiyori!" There was no answer. Tears started to form as she started to think the worst.

Jenna felt herself being dragged again as tried to struggle. If Hiyori dies it would way heavenly on her heart. Suddenly she felt really heavy like something was pushing her down. Apparently whatever had her felt it to because it dropped taking them both down. The ground was coming up fast and Jenna almost saw her life flash before her eyes. Just then something strange happen. It was hard to believe but right before the impact she stopped. She was just floating there inches from the ground. Jenna was scared shiftless and she couldn't stop shaking. She then felt herself get placed on the ground. **_"Must Protect…"_** Whatever had her strangely but gently rubbed her stomach. At first she felt somewhat at ease as she stopped shaking and signed a bit. She then felt a slight push against her back. Was it trying to push her somewhere? "**Must Protect…" **It pushed her again but Jenna needed to check on Hiyori. She made a run for the entrance into the warehouse until something grabbed her ankle. She fell but once again she was caught before she hit the ground. She tried getting away but the grip became tighter. It started to drag her to the street. "No! Let me go! Someone help me!

Jenna was lifted up and was slowly being dragged to the street. However, just before she reached the sidewalk something cut whatever had her. The force that dropped her early came back. She was pressed down to the ground, unable to move. It was hard to breathe and she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. She closed her eyes once then opened them to see a pair of feet in front of her. "S-Shinji…" Jenna watch as the feet slowly turned around. "Ah Jenna, you're okay yea?" "Is Hiyori…?" "Yea she is fine…" "Thank goodness" Jenna says smiling softly. "This wouldn't of happen if you would have opened the window like I told you." Jenna forced herself to sit up and looked up at Shinji. "I'm sorry I just want to see Ichigo so *cough cough*" "Can't breathe? What a shame." Shinji took a step towards Jenna. "Man I didn't think he would come so soon." He took another step and Jenna felt the air become thicker. "To add on to that everyone is on their way here." Another step and Jenna's body quickly dropped to the ground. "Shin…ji" Shinji had his sword on shoulders he then lowered it to wear it was close to dragging on the ground. "Well I'm sure they can confuse them a bit while I'm finishing up here. He took another step and Jenna's body was unable to move. He stopped when he in front of her. He took his foot and kicked Jenna stomach. "Ah!" Pain filled Jenna's entire body. It wasn't a very hard kick but why did it hurt so much! Jenna asked herself as she grumbled over in pain. "Does it hurt? It should. The food you have been eating has been sprinkled with a special poison to deal with that thing in your belly." He poked at her belly then rubbed her long black hair and smirked. "Don't worry though. It wasn't meant to cause you any bodily harm if you kept eating." He flipped her on her back and put the sword at her stomach. "N…no." Jenna tried to plead but it was hard to move. Shinji smiled sadly. "You know Jenna…you were my first love. You would have lived longer if you would have listened. Oh well…" Jenna could only watch as Shinji raised his sword and brought it down. But then, it happened so fast. Just as Shinji was about to slice her in half she saw a hand. A black hand had grabbed Shinji's face and with great power slammed his head into a nearby wall. As soon as that happened Jenna was able to finally move and breathe. She quickly sat up and in amazement she saw a man however, she only saw him from the waist up. The man had long black hair, pale skin and two long horns on the side of his head. He slowly turned around and stared at Jenna with his yellow eyes. He then pointed to the side walk. She looked at the sidewalk in confusion. There was nothing there but he continues to point to it. Jenna didn't understand but she got to her feet only to stumble to her knees. "Ah…is it the poison…" Her entire body was becoming weak.

Ichigo and friends had spilt up. It seems that the multiple pressures they felt earlier had spilt up. Ichigo and Rukia were heading straight to Jenna's pressure. "Alright there should be a street down this way." Ichigo says. "Hmm…I remember this leads street leads to that warehouse." Rukia looked up at him. "You mean where those visoreds live at?" Ichigo nods. "Why is Jenna here of all places…" They soon came around the corner and stopped. "W-What the hell?"

Jenna was in so much pain but she started to crawl towards the sidewalk just as she heard an explosion. She turned to see Shinji walking out the dust. "Dang it. That really hurt." Shinji brushes himself off. He then looks very closely at the man. "Aren't you…" The man quickly reached out to him again but this time Shinji moved out the way. "So you're the one causing all this mess." Shinji jumped up in the air and brought his sword down on the man's shoulder. The Man suddenly disappeared into thin air. Shinji was in disbelief until he saw Jenna still trying to crawl to the sidewalk. Shinji smirks. "If you keep moving the poison will kill u and the baby." **"Don't stop…" **As Jenna became closer to the sidewalk she noticed that it was becoming blurry and she didn't think it was because of the poison. "If you leave where will you go?" **"Don't stop…" **Jenna was right at the edge of the sidewalk when she heard a familiar voice. _"W-What the hell?" _Her heart skipped a beat. "Ichigo! He came for me!" She looked up to see a blurry figure of Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She cried out. She stuck her hand out to the sidewalk and her fingers started to disappear. "Ichigo!" "He doesn't love you anymore." Those last words stunned her heart and were enough to make her hesitate for that one moment. Shinji smirked as he grabbed her ankle. She panicked and looked up to see the figures starting to move away. Fear started to overcome her as the tears started to flow down her cheeks "No..No.. Ichigo…Ichigo….ICHIGO!" She thrust a reaching hand out to the sidewalk.

"Are you an idiot?" Rukia said hitting Ichigo. "I don't understand…there was a street right here." Ichigo and Rukia had turned the corner and ran straight into a brick wall. "This is crazy…when did this wall get here?" Ichigo rubbed his head. "We don't have time to waste. Jenna must be close by so let's get going." Ichigo nodded and watched Rukia run off he looked at the wall again before he start to leave. "_Ichigo_…" Ichigo stops and looks around. Why did that voice sound so familiar? "_Ichigo_…" Ichigo looked back at the wall and walked out to it. He waited for a few seconds before he shook it off. "I must be hearing things…it is nothing but a brick wall." He started to walk away before he felt something heavy on his shoulders. **_"Wait!" _**Ichigo stopped. "That voice…Alright who's there!" "**_Listen…closely"_** Ichigo looked confused and looked at the wall. "No…No…" Ichigo eyes widen. "Jenna?" "Ichigo…" Ichigo ran back to the wall and placed his hands on the wall but he was repelled. "What the…?" "Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at the wall. "Jenna!Jenna! Can you hear me!?" He then looks down and sees a hand being dragged back in. "ICHIGO!" His eyes widen as he quickly grabbed the hand. "JENNA!" He started to pull and got her arm out. "Hold on Jenna!" He was trying his but something had her on the other side. "Dammit!" "He was losing his grip but he refused to let go." "JENNNNNA!" With every bit of his strength he pulled. Then without realizing it something wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Right as Ichigo put all he had into pulling Jenna it tugged on Ichigo and with that extra pull Ichigo finally pulled Jenna out. "I…Ichigo?" Jenna said looking up. Ichigo already had tears in his eyes. "Jenna hold on okay you are going to be okay. RUKIA! CAN ANYONE HERE ME! I FOUND JENNA!" Jenna smiled. "I am so glad…I'm so glad. He said you wouldn't come for me. I knew you would." Ichigo smiled and pulled her into her arms. "I don't give two fucks about anyone else but you right now okay. I love you okay. Don't you ever forget that!?" Ichigo said as his tears started to fall on Jenna's face. "I'm…so…happy…" Jenna said as she closed her eyes. Her body felt so weak. All she wanted to do was to sleep in Ichigo's warm embrace.

Jenna was floating in nothing but pitch black. "Where am I?" She says out loud. "Mama? Papa?" Jenna looked down to see a small child. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was very skinny and it looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. It looks like she was crying. Jenna slowly floated down to the small child. When her feet touched the ground she immediately found herself in her old house. "This is my old home…" She slowly walked down the hallway and looked at the torn photos on the wall. All the faces but a small child was scraped or torn off. Why did this child look so familiar?

"Mama…Papa…" Jenna turned around as she saw the small child. She was wearing a white night gown. Her feet were bruised up along with some scars on her legs. She was crying. Jenna walks up to the girl and bent down. "Hi there. Where are you mom and dad?" The girl pointed to the living room. Jenna grabbed the hand of the child and they both walked into the living room. "It's so dark in here." Jenna reached for the lights and switches them on. When she did the child was in the middle of the room. Jenna walks up to the child and her eyes widen. The child was covered in blood from head to toe. Jenna heart started to beat as she turned around see two bodies lying there in a puddle of blood. Jenna immediately recognizes them as horror filled her eyes. "Mom…Dad… "Jenna blinked and looked down at her hands. She was now the child covered in blood. She looked at the two bodies on the floor and the knife near her feet. "No. mama. Papa…AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Jenna woke up screaming in a cold sweat. "Jenna!" A pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. "MAMA! PAPA!" Jenna screamed. "Jenna calm down! Jenna!" Jenna pushed away and reached her hands up. "MAMA! PAPA!" Someone grabbed her hands and pulled them down. She felt her front side being pressed against something hard. "They are gone! They are gone Jenna!" The pair of arms tightens around her. Jenna looks up teary eyed to see another pair of eyes looking back down at her filled with worry. She blinked a few times then her eyes wondered up to see orange spiky hair. She wiggled out and sat up. She watched the figure also sit up and reached over to cut the lamp light and to reveal Ichigo's worried face.

Jenna busted back into tears as she hugged Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Ichigo held on to her as she cried. He smiled gently as he rubbed her back. "I was so scared! I…I thought you would never come for me! I'm so sorry. I should have told you everything from the start!" Jenna says through tears. Completely forgetting the dream she just had. Ichigo sits her up and wipe the tears from her eyes. He lifted her head and gives her a nice sweet kiss. When He pulled away he chuckled at the flustered look on her face. "Jenna…I have been so worried about you. When I was told that you were missing I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I blame myself because I was being an idiot. If I was a good boyfriend I would have listen to everything you would have told me and process it. I am so sorry for putting you through this." He placed a hand on Jenna's stomach and rubbed it. "I am sure we can find a way to pull through this together." Jenna smiled as Ichigo rubbed her belly. She started to look around. "Ichigo? Are we at my house?" "Yea, it is closer to everyone's house you know. Why do you ask?"

Jenna looked over and opened the drawer and started to shuffle the items inside. "I know you said that you understand the situation and everything but I can't…or won't feel right until you see this." Ichigo looked at her in confusion. She pulled out a paper and handed it to him. Ichigo read it and only sadness filled his eyes. "Jenna…" "I'm sorry I should have shown this to you sooner but the chance to tell you never came. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I promise to tell you everything." Ichigo smiled lightly and kissed Jenna softly. "Right now you need to rest." He kissed her again and again. Her lips were so warm and soft. His kisses went from her lips to her cheek then down to her neck. "Mmm…I-Ichigo…" Ichigo brought her closer to him as he inhaled her scent. He missed holding her like this and he never wanted to let her go ever again. He leaned over and turned out the lights and placed the paper under the pillow. "Jenna about the dream you were having…It has been a while since you last dreamed about them." He pulled her down with him and she cuddled into Ichigo's arms. "What are you talking about Ichigo? What dream?" The room went silent and Jenna felt a hand rub through her hair. She let out a happy sign and slowly fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came too soon. Jenna did not want to leave the comfort of Ichigo's arms but the bathroom was calling her. She quickly sat up and jolted to the bathroom. However, as she did she started to feel a bit of dizziness and weakness in her legs. Ichigo woke up a bit stunned and heard Jenna in the bathroom. "Morning sickness…I wonder why she didn't get it when she first got pregnant…maybe it's different in each woman." Ichigo shrugged as he went to the bathroom to hold up a sickly Jenna's hair.

After they got all cleaned up Ichigo started to fix breakfast for them. "Ah Jenna, I forgot to mention. You can't move freely around for a few days." Ichigo brought her a cup of water. "Besides the thing that is looking for you we had to remove a lot of blood from you last night. Your entire body was filled with a lot of poison. It is lucky that you and Orihime have the same blood type." He placed some pancakes and scrambled eggs on the place and placed it on the table. "What do you mean when you say you had to remove a lot of blood?" Jenna asked as he started to cut up the pancakes. Ichigo looked at her and signed. "Well it is hard to explain without your side of the story. When I pulled you out of that barrier your skin was already turning purple. I told Orihime and Rukia to quickly bring Kisuke with them." He grabbed her wrist and turned them over. There were two small holes just under Jenna's wrist. "There were also two on the side of your neck and a few more on your stomach. Even though the holes were small a lot of your blood was coming out with the poison. When we were sure that enough poison was out of your system and Orihime healed you up to close the holes we rushed you to the hospital were Uryu and his dad was waiting. He said your life wasn't in danger but it was too early to say about the baby. You lost a lot of blood and Orihime gladly gave you some of hers. She was a bit drain but she is fine." Ichigo smile quickly turned into a frown.

Jenna was turning pale and shaking. He grabbed her hand. "Jenna what is wrong?" Jenna looked at him. "So…Is the baby going to die?" Ichigo was a bit taken back but he signed and smiled. "I am sure the baby is just fine. Uryu's dad was backed up to the point when my dad had to take some of his clients for him. So he said for you to come back in the morning and he will refuse to look at anyone else until you come. He also gave me a good lecture on how much an idiot I was and how I should just give you up to Uryu." Jenna blushed and twirled the end of her hair. "I told him to suck it and he kicked me out your room till he was done. Damn doctor…" Jenna couldn't help but giggle. Ichigo smiled as her color slowly came back. "When was the last time I heard that beautiful giggle of yours." He nibbled at Jenna's ear. She shivered as he went down lower to her neck. His hand gently wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. "Ichigo…" Ichigo ran his hand through her hair and placed his forehead on hers. "I love you." Tears started to swell up as Jenna smiled. "I love you to." They shared a kissed and it would have probably would have gotten heated if they had ignored the knocking at the door. "BANG, BANG, BANG!

Ichigo groaned as he picked up Jenna and sat her on the coach. "BANG, BANG, BANG" "ALRIGHT! I coming!" Ichigo open the door and groaned even louder. "For peek sake don't you have a home to go to!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow smirked. "Nope…I figured I follow you around and bug you and ya' girl." He pushed his way through and went to the living room where Jenna was rubbing her ever growing baby. He suddenly stopped and frowned. Ichigo walked in to see Grimmjow just staring at Jenna. He walked around him and tapped Jenna on the shoulder. "Jenna I don't want you to meet him but he invited himself in…bastard…but this is Grimmjow." Jenna looked at the teal eyed man. "Um…hi." She said shyly as he looked her up and down which got Ichigo mad. "Would you stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat!?" Grimmjow ignored him and walked in front of Jenna. He placed his hand on her belly then he dropped down and put his ear on her belly. Jenna blushed and then looked at Ichigo who was steaming. "Grimmjow what the hell?!" "Would you shut up Berry head? I am trying to hear what the kid is saying?" Jenna and Ichigo looked at him in shocked and confusion. "Hmm…ok…oh that is an interesting fact." Grimmjow stood up and sniffed Jenna. "Mr. Grimmjow…" Jenna said as he took a step back. Grimmjow closed his eyes and give them a serious look. "The baby wanted me to relay a message." Ichigo and Jenna looked at each other Wwith concern then back at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was silent for a second then he smirk. "He said that he is upset that his dad had to be a weak whip like you." The room was silent and then Jenna knees gave out just as Ichigo launched himself on Grimmjow. "WHAT THE…ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE US OUT OF OUR MINDS!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow held his hands up defensively. "I was only trying to lighten the mood. It seem so gloomy in here." He said laughing. Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him or…no…he WANTED to kill him! There was never a "or" option when it came to Grimmjow he would simply just kill him. He was about to land a fist in his jaw until he heard laughter. He turned to see Jenna sitting on the floor laughing. Ichigo's heart did a one eighty as he dropped Grimmjow. He walked over to Jenna and pulled her into a hug. She quickly hugged him back as her laughed turned into a giggle. "See isn't that much better." Grimmjow said as the doorbell rang. "You guys have a doorbell?" He says in confusion. "You are such a dumbass Ichigo says as he went to open the door." Grimmjow helped Jenna back up into the chair when he caught a familiar scent. He looks over at Jenna in a mild confusion and is met with her gentle brown eyes. "It…couldn't be…" Jenna cocked her head to the side. "What couldn't be?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Nothing never mind."

Just before Jenna was going to ask again two pairs of big breast covered the back and front of her face. "Ohhhh Jenna we were so worried!" "I'm so happy that you are okay! Waaa!" Both Orihime and Rangiku had ran in and just sulfated poor Jenna which their breast. Jenna grabbed one of each and accidentally squeezed them. "Ahh Jenna! Don't squeeze them to hard like that! They might pop out!" " Buz I sant ceath (But I can't breath)!" Jenna tries to cry out. Grimmjow blushed at the scene as did Ichigo and Renji when they walked in. "W-What are you guys doing! Ichigo said as he pulled Orihime and Rangiku off a dying Jenna. Renji face palmed himself as he check on Jenna and Grimmjow was doing his best not to faint from a major overload nosebleed.

"We are sorry but it has been almost two months since we last saw Jenna, not counting last night." Rangiku said. "Anyways we came to escort you to the hospital then we are coming back here. Now that we have our Jenna back we can try to counteract against that hollow." Jenna looked at Ichigo. "What is a hollow?" Everyone looked at Ichigo yet. "You haven't told her yet?" Grimmjow said. "Well I never really had the time to get around it you know! Plus Orihime said that we were going to wait till everyone gets here to explain everything." Ichigo said patting Jenna's head. Grimmjow eyed Orihime then grabbed her by the cheeks. "Are you an idiot!? Did you ever think that Jenna needs to know valuable information like that!?" "Owowowowowowowow! I'm sorry I just thought that she need to rest! Please stop doing that it hurts it hurrrttss!" Grimmjow continued to torcher Orihime as Renji shook his head. We don't have time to explain everything right now. That doctor that agreed to see Jenna is waiting for her now. We need to first see how the baby is doing and if all that poison is removed from her body. Then we get back here quickly as possible. I would rather not run into that hollow today." Jenna was so lost. Since when was Renji such a hot shot and what the heck was a hollow."

Ichigo and Jenna walked hand in hand as they reached the hospital. "Ah good morning Jenna, I am glad that you are up walking please come sit up here. The doctor will be with you shortly" Ichigo helped Jenna get up on the table as they waited for Ryuken.

Ryuken checked all Jenna vitals, gave her two extra checkups, did some x-rays and checked the baby. "Hmm…it seems the poison didn't really have much effect on the child however it is still too early to tell. I can tell you that the child is still healthy and growing regularly." He patted Jenna on the head who, was tired from all the tests and was glad to hear the baby was going to be okay. She wasn't sure if it was the mother in her talking or her fear of dying if the baby died or maybe both. Ichigo grabbed her hand and smiled. "See nothing to worry abou…." A book was through into Ichigo's face. He did his best to keep his temper in check but Jenna knew that wouldn't last long. "What was that for…" Ichigo said as he looked at the book. "It is a parenting book. You two are still young so I want you to read that book and learn from it. Your dad didn't and look how that turned out." Jenna giggled at the joke and Ichigo just gave her a confused look. "At least the child will grow up to have a brain." Ryuken said as Jenna let out a laugh. Ichigo was a ticking time bomb. He may have not gotten it the first time but he knows when he is being picked on.

"So everything is okay and I just gotta come back next month. Mr. Ryuken orders." Jenna said giggling. "He is such a pain and a worry wart." Ichigo says. "He cares a lot about me he can't help himself sometimes." Jenna said drinking a bottle of water. "So are we going back home?" She asked. Ichigo nodded. Yea everyone should be there so that we can explain everything nice and slow to you." Ichigo looked a bit sad. "Ichigo are you okay." Ichigo looked at Jenna and shook his head. "We have been dating for two years now and I have made the promise to protect you. However, I feel as though the promise I made to you is conflicted with more lies then the truth." He laughed at Jenna's confused face. "I am just saying when you hear the entire story about this whole thing…it may be difficult to believe at first but I promise you that nothing with change my feelings for you." Jenna still didn't quite get but she smiled and nodded anyways."

They got back to Jenna's house just in time to see Kisuke walking towards them from the opposite side. "Well Jenna how is you and the baby?" Jenna smiled. "We are fine thanks to you and Orihime. I don't know how I can repay you." Kisuke smiled and rubbed her head. "Just keep smiling like that. It can warm up a man's fire when needed to." Ichigo rolled his eyes as they walk into the house.

When Jenna walked into her house there were people she didn't recognize there and besides that there was a huge tv right in her living room. "Hey you idiot you are late! What took you so long Jenna could have been easily hurt with a brute like you!" Jenna heard a voice but she didn't see who it was coming from. Suddenly Ichigo's hand reached out in front of her and caught a stuff loin teddy bear. She was about to ask why was something throwing stuff animals until it started to move. It got out of Ichigo's grip and it launched towards her. Jenna screamed and smacked it away from her. It landed back in an irritated Ichigo's hand. "Just what the hell were you trying to do to my girlfriend?" He asked squeezing it. The stuff animal wheezed in his grip. "I-Ichigo…what is that." Ichigo looked at her then back at the animal. "This is Kon he is a pervert stuffed animal so if he ever touches you let me know and I'll squash him ok." Jenna nodded before a black cat walked through the window. It had a necklace in its mouth. It quickly jumped into Jenna's arms and placed it around her neck. "Oh…is this for me? Thank you." She hugged the cat and petted it softly. "Yoruichi will you stop cuddling up to Jenna. Go cuddle with someone else!" The cat jumped from Jenna's arms and suddenly there was a poof sound and the next thing Jenna sees is a naked woman in her house. Ichigo, along with most of the guys there, quickly got a nose bleed and nearly passed out. She laughed as she quickly put some clothes on. She came back to Jenna and flashed a gentle smile. "This necklace should help you understand a lot more quicker. Like I always say seeing is believing." She says smiling. "You never said that" says Ichigo as he tied up Kon to the back of a chair.

The lady rolled her eyes and lead Jenna to the couch between Renji and a really handsome guy with the number 69 on his face. She was sure she seen it somewhere before. She actually wanted to touch it. She didn't know why but she just wanted to. He noticed her staring and gave a soft smile. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the number. "My name is Shuhei Hisagi. You can call me Hisagi if you like." Jenna blushed. His skin was so soft and warm. Ichigo noticed this and grabbed her away from him. "Jeez can everyone NOT hit on Jenna please. She is MY girlfriend!" Grimmjow grabbed Jenna and sat her back in the middle of Renji and Hisagi. "Come on Berry head get your panties out of your butt and lighten up. The more friends she meets the safer she feels the more she will feel comfortable when we explain things." Ichigo sign as Jenna re shuck hands with Hisagi. He frowns and then notice the chair in the kitchen was moving. An angry vein popped on his for head as he went to the kitchen. He can already see how this day was going to go.

The meeting soon started and Kisuke did his best to try to explain to Jenna about hollows and Shinigami. If it wasn't for Hisagi breaking everything down a bit slower she probably would have never gotten any information at all. Ichigo went into the kitchen and started making Jenna some snacks. He didn't need to be there for the information part. He only needed to be there for the showing part. He wasn't going to lie to himself he was pretty scared of what she would think. He came out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming in the kitchen. He turned to see Grimmjow sitting down with a puzzled look on his face. "What's up Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as he sat down in front of him. "Hey berry head…did you know your girl is carrying a different scent. I mean it is mostly yours and hers mixed together but there is another one. A familiar one." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a glare. "How…familiar." Grimmjow sign and was about to replay until he look towards the window and his face went pale quickly. Ichigo gave him a confused look and he turned to the window and his face went pale as well. Outside the window a pair of yellow eyes were glaring at them and the more they look into them the closer they came to the window. The air became thick and the window slowly opened. They watched as two black long skinny arms reached in and wrap around their necks. Neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo dare to move as they couldn't not remove themselves from those yellow eyes. Suddenly, "Ichigo! Hello! Grimmjow! Hey are you two sleeping with your eyes open? Can you teach me how to do that!?" Grimmjow blinked then Ichigo. They were meat by a hype Orihime. "You guys it is time to show Jenna so come on!" She left the kitchen quickly as she came. Grimmjow broke out into a cold sweat and ran his hands though his hair to keep himself from shaking. Ichigo on the other hand was not shaking, he was not in a cold sweat, and he was not scared. In fact…he was filling up with rage. He had seen those eyes before, those same cold yellow eyes filled with nothing but emptiness. He gripped his pants legs and glared out the window and with nothing but pure anger fueling him he whispered. "Ulquiorra…"


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna's head was spinning. She had all this information being thrown at her all at once and it was becoming more confusing at the second. "So…what you're saying is that I was attacked by this hollow thing and now I am carrying its child? You're also saying that all of you are um spirits or ghost or whatever?" Kisuke laughed as Jenna placed a hand over her head as she tried to put all this together. "I guess you can call us that but we prefer shinigmis if you can remember that." Jenna looked around the room then stop when Grimmjow and Ichigo enter the room. Grimmjow looked a bit pale and Ichigo looked very upset over something. Ichigo looked over and he smiled gently at her but her eyes continued to watch Grimmjow. She wasn't sure but she felt like she had that look before…when she saw the man with yellows eyes…the one who protected her. "Mr. Grimmjow…" Jenna said softly as he sat down beside her. He eyed her and they stared into each other eyes for a moment. Jenna clutched her dress as she hesitated with her words. "Y-You saw it…didn't you?" she said in a whisper. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide as the color of his face completely went pale. Jenna started to shiver as she glanced over to the kitchen window. It was open but she could feel the air getting thicker like whatever was there was making sure that she knew that it was there watching her.

"Jenna is you okay? You are looking a little pale." Jenna turns around to see Hisagi giving her a worried look. She looked down and cupped her hands together. "I-I'm fine. Sorry hearing all of this is causing my head to hurt a little." Hisagi placed a hand on her head and rubbed it. "Sorry if this is a bit hard on you but bear with it for a little while longer okay?" Jenna blinked as those words slinked in for a while. They calmed her down for a moment as Ichigo kneeled down to her. He grabbed her still shaking hands. "Jenna…" She looked up at him and was met with a short kiss. He placed his forehead on hers and whispered 'I love you' to her. She sign happily and smiled. That's right…As long as she had Ichigo by her side she will be safe.

"Okay Jenna now that all the explaining is out the way let's get to fun part of this boring meeting." Kisuke said smiling. "There is a fun part in this crap you call a meeting." Grimmjow said regaining his composer. Kisuke ignored him and looked at Jenna. He put on a gloved and smirked. "Oh Renji come over here right quick." Renji, who was leaning on the wall, started to walk towards Kisuke. 'Oh Jenna I want you to watch and focus really hard on Renji okay." Jenna nodded slowly. Just as Renji stopped in front of Kisuke he was quickly slapped in the face causing him to split from his body into his shinigami body. The slap was so hard that he hit the wall. "Ow…what was that for! I remembered to sweep the shop like you told me to so why was I hit! It was Grimmjow's turn anyway! Plus he was the one who ate all your snacks!" Grimmjow suddenly got up and angrily grabbed Renji. "WHAT! I thought we were going to keep that between us!" Grimmjow yelled as he bumped heads with Renji. Suddenly Kisuke hit Grimmjow the same way causing the same thing to happen to him. An argument started as Jenna looked at the two bodies on the floor and then the ones that were arguing with Kisuke then back down on the floor. The next thing she knew her vision was getting blurry and everything started to go black. She could hear her name being called just as she closed her eyes.

"I think we went a little too fast." Kisuke says as he rubbed his head and cheek from the punches from Ichigo. Jenna was lying down on the coach with an ice pack on her head. Her face looked as if she was having a nightmare. "Nnee…mama…papa" Ichigo signed as took the ice pack off and moved her hair to the side. "Hey Orihime you mind getting a damp rag from the bathroom. "Is it the dream again?" He nodded and she frowned and quickly went to get a rag. "Do you guys mind if we can do this another time?" Ichigo said as he picked up Jenna. There was no answer so he went to take Jenna to her room. "I'll look after her" Hisagi says as he follows behind Ichigo.

As soon as Jenna was placed in the bed Ichigo walked out to find Kisuke and Yoruichi sitting down. "Where did everyone else go and why are you two still here. I hope you don't plan on leeching off of me and Jenna." Kisuke chuckled. "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little too excited. I have known Jenna for a while now and it was feeling nice to let her in on our big family." Ichigo rolled his eyes and then eyed the TV. "You do know you're going to have to take that down." Yoruichi groaned. "Do you know how long we took get that up there! Besides the captain commander wanted to talk to Jenna. However, due to Kisuke excitement we can't do that." She said smirking at Kisuke. "The others, by the way, are on patrol around the area. So until we can get things back on track tell me about Jenna." Yoruichi says as she sits cross legged in a chair. Ichigo took a seat and looked at the heart shaped wrist band on his wrist.

"Well it is a little blurry but I met Jenna when she was little. She was brought in by my dad. She was shook up and covered in blood from head to toe. My dad tried to find out what happen and thought that maybe I could. I didn't want to at the time so I just talked to her about normal things like her favorite food and TV shows. I got her to smile for the first time that night. Once my dad got her cleaned up she stayed at her house for a while. During the nights she stayed with us she would always brake out into a cold sweat and the wake up screaming for her parents. She would wake up crying and clinging to anything close to her which happen to be me. Things got so bad that finally dad checked her into the regular hospital. At first it looked like she was getting better until one night…" Ichigo paused and rubbed the heart on the wrist. "Ichigo…what happen?" Yoruichi asked. "One night me and dad went to see her. She was in a cold sweat when she woke up screaming that she saw a shadow. She started screaming at the wall in front of her saying why did you do this to me. There was a knife next to her bed from where the nurse was slicing apples for her. She grabbed it and placed it up to her throat and…" Ichigo placed his hands in his head. "Luckily the cut wasn't deep but after that she was shipped to a different hospital for mental and stress treatment. She came back before the start of high school. She stopped by and at first I couldn't believe it was her. Her hair had gotten longer and she was actually smiling. We talked for a while went on a few lunches together. Then we started dating." Ichigo felt relieved but his face didn't show it. "What?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo said nothing. Kisuke cleared his throat. "I guess I'll take over this part."

Kisuke took his hat off and scratched his hair before putting it back on."I met Jenna a few months back before she went to visit Ichigo. She was looking for something to help her…slept better or to help her forget. I told her that we didn't have anything like that but I after seening her sad face I invited her in for tea. I had asked her why she wanted it she said there are something things she didn't wish to remember. I had told her that sometimes the things we wish to forget is the things we need to remember. She didn't get it but she smiled anyways and thanked me for the tea. She came over often to have tea with me and during those times she told me that she was having a dream where she would see a shadow standing over her and asked what it meant. I jokingly said maybe it was her guardian angel. She got upset and left for a few months. I guess that is where she started meeting Ichigo. I thought everything was okay since I saw her smiling and everything however; when she came back for a visit there were things that she had seen before that she didn't remember." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" "Well for example she didn't remember Jinta and Ururu. She didn't remember that we had tea months before she stopped coming. I asked her if she was still having a dream about the shadow but all she said was what dream." Ichigo got up and walked to the window he sighed. "She would have the dream and when she is asked about it she says she doesn't understand what you are saying. It's only a thought but I think she buried her memories of that night." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo. "I think we need to make her remember…" Ichigo quickly looked at her with anger. "I know what you are thinking but think about it. Jenna said she saw a shadow standing over her. It could be a clue to what is going on with this hollow. No matter how much we think now it is a plan fact that this is no ordinarily hollow. I know it doesn't seem like much but if what you're saying about Jenna is true and she is burying her memories she may lose a lot more than simple facts." Ichigo gripped at the window seal and his mind started to flash back to the image in the kitchen. Then color was different but he had seen those eyes before and he knew all too well who they belonged to. "I don't want to hurt Jenna…I don't want her to re-live whatever nightmare that happen to her and her family." He said trying to control the rage in his voice. "Ichigo if we don't do this now then we may lose any new information that might be helpful." Yoruichi says. "Yea and what if it doesn't! What if she has a mental break down! She has been through enough as it is!" Ichigo yelled. "I understand but if you don't let us do this then Jenna will die in the next few months that we have. Do you really want to see Jenna die?" Ichigo was silent. The choice was clear. Either have Jenna remember everything that happen that night and risk having a breakdown or Have her remember any facts that they can use. He thought about those eyes and it was true…he needed more information and Jenna's side of the story. He sighed and groaned. "Alright, if this is going to work then we need to wake Jenna now. It's best to wake her when she is still dreaming." He was going to dread doing thing but he couldn't sit her and watch her die when he could have helped her.

Jenna was woken up and taken to the living room. She was still a little dizzy so Ichigo made her some tea. He sat next to her and watched her sip it down. When it was done Ichigo grabbed her hand. Before he spoke she smiled. "So you want to hear my side of the story right? You also want to hear about the dream I had right?" Ichigo looked a bit shocked as she giggled. "I told you that I was going to tell you everything. So I'm going to do my best. I…I don't want to die not knowing what happen to me or why I was picked for this." Tears came to her eyes as she flashed a smile. "I want to be with Ichigo for as long as I can." Ichigo immediately pulled Jenna into a hug. How could he be so selfish and not considering her feelings in this. She was more willing to do this then him. "You're not going to die. I'm going to protect you no matter what. I promise." Jenna nodded her head in his chest. "Great. You see this is why I like Jenna more then you Ichigo. She is so much understanding then you are." Kisuke said laughing at Ichigo's annoyed face.

"So Jenna tell us what happen when you disappeared. Do you remember what happen?" Yoruichi asked. Jenna nodded. "Yea I was walking towards my house when my head started to hurt. I started to hear these voices. One was saying that it would protect me and another one just kept calling my name. I started to run but as I got close to my house the voices got louder. I ran passed my house and in the woods near here. I slipped and feel and blacked out a bit. When I opened my eyes there was this man standing over me. He sounded annoyed when I asked if he was Ichigo. Then I blacked out again." "Then what happen?" Ichigo asked. "Well…I woke up in a warehouse. There were always something sweet on the night stand like strawberries. I didn't eat much though." She rubbed her head. "Do you remember who brought you there?" Jenna shook her head. "No, I don't remember the name but I think I know what they look like. I only met two of them. One was really loud she had pigtail on the side of her head. Then there was…" A sharp pain quickly hit Jenna' head when she tried to remember the other person. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head. "Jenna?" Ichigo said worriedly. "When I try to remember that other person my head starts to hurt really bad. I'm sorry." She says sadly. "Whoever gave her the poison must have made to where she wouldn't remember him or her." Kisuke said mumbling to himself. "They took extreme measures so that Jenna wouldn't remember them if we ever found her."

Without warning Grimmjow walked through the walls to the shock of Jenna. "You idiot watch what you're doing!" Ichigo said glaring at Grimmjow. He rolled his eyes and flicked them off. Jenna looked at Grimmjow and she noticed the hole in his stomach. Grimmjow caught her staring and sighed. He walked up to her and glared down at her. "If you are going to do it then do it quickly. I hate it when that idiot does it." He points over to Orihime who blushed. "…but…since you did pass out I can allow it." Ichigo looked at Jenna then Grimmjow in confusion. Jenna smiled and reached her arm through his hollow hole. She giggled as she waved at Orihime. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he pulled her arm out. "Um…that hole…" Jenna said looking down. "What about it?" Grimmjow said bending down in front of her. "Does it remind you of something?" Jenna nodded her head. "The shadow in my dream…he had one but it wasn't right there…" Ichigo rubbed his eyes and cursed at himself. He Grabbed Jenna and pointed to his chest. "Was the hole right here?" Jenna's eyes widen and she looked at Ichigo. "So you saw it to?" Ichigo was silent but he placed a hand on the back of Jenna's head and pushed it into his chest. "Ichigo?" she asked softly as she clutched the front of his shirt. She could feel Ichigo's heart speeding up and his grip tighten. She quickly pulled away afraid that he was angry at her. "There is something else…When…When I jumped out the warehouse to go find you something had me. It had me but it didn't hurt me. When I was falling it caught me twice saying that it had to protect me and it even pushed me towards the sidewalk." Ichigo had to completely ignore the fact that she jumped down from a warehouse. "Calm down Jenna. Don't force yourself okay." Ichigo said. Jenna looked down. "Something was heavy in the air…I couldn't move…" Her head started to hurt. The pain was becoming a bit overwhelming but she ignored it. If she didn't tell Ichigo this now she may never get the chance. "He said…He said…" It started flashing back to her. "He?" Ichigo said as he saw Jenna struggling. "He was going to kill me." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "He was going to kill me and the baby. I was so scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't know what to do!" She cried out. The throbbing pain from her head was becoming too much. She knows that she will pass out soon. "Jenna its ok don't try to force it." Ichigo said grabbing her shoulder. "I saw him…the shadow." Ichigo's face went pale and so did Grimmjow's. There was silence in the house. "Kisuke got up and moved Grimmjow and Ichigo out the way. "Jenna, you have to tell us what you saw. I know it's hard and I know you are in a lot of pain but any details will be helpful to us. "He was black like the shadow in my dream. He had black hair and yellow eyes. When he looked at me I didn't see anything." Kisuke looked at her. "What you mean?" Jenna looked at him with tears in her eyes. "empty…his eyes were so empty…" Jenna wasn't feeling so good. She was feeling queasy and she know her head was going to explode at any moment. "Jenna hold on a little longer. Can you tell us anything about the man who was trying to kill you?" Jenna started to sway. Ichigo pushed Kisuke out the way before she fell. "Jenna, I told you not to push yourself." Jenna was feeling more tired than usual. She just wanted to sleep. "He…He called me his first love…" She said as she closed her eyes. Orihime eyes blinked a couple of time. Yoruichi noticed this. "Are you alright Orihime?" Orihime looked at her then back at Jenna then at Ichigo who was looking at her. "I have only heard that line one time and that is when we met Shinji at school." Ichigo looked down at Jenna and it hit him more quickly then he wanted to. "Watch Jenna." He said as he quickly got and head for the door. Before anyone could ask he was already gone and running down the street. "I swear he is so hot headed…" Yoruichi said.

Ichigo was running down the street on his way to the warehouse. "How dare he…" The more he thought about it the more his anger flared. "I'll destroy him…" Ichigo says as he grabs his combat pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenna was staring at a green headed girl. She was wearing a while bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and a scarf. She was sitting in front of the huge TV eating bag of potato chips. She was smacking really loud until a muscular man grabbed the chips and crushed them in annoyance. "Kensei why you do that for!?" She yelled as she frailed around on the floor. "You're so damn annoying, why you can't eat chips like a normal person!" He yelled as she pouted. The man had silver hair and a tattoo with the number 69 on his chest. He was wearing a purple shirt and green cargo pants with combat boots. Jenna was more interested in the piercings on his ear and eyebrow. He noticed her staring and frowned. "What are you staring at?" He said more loudly then he intended to be. Jenna jumped a little bit and twilled her hair. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to stare." She said silently. The man quickly felt a small tug at in his chest. She looked so sad. "Ah dammit…why are we here?" The girl in the green quickly popped up. "Kensei you dummy how can you forget? We are on a mission!"

**10 minutes earlier **

"Damn that Ichigo…why can he never wait for us!" Grimmjow said running after him. Jenna was asleep on the couch with an ice pack on her head. Kisuke put a thin blanket around her. "I wonder how long it took her to burry all those memories…" He said to himself. Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is she going to be alright here by herself?" Kisuke got up. "I am not sure but right now we need to stop Ichigo from doing anything to rash. I can put up a small barrier to cloak her house for a bit until we get back." They left quickly to stop Ichigo from destroying their prime suspect.

Just after they left Jenna woke up. She yawned and went to the kitchen to make her some tea. He head felt better and for the first time in two months she felt at peace. She felt a peaceful aura around her then around her stomach. She wonder if it was that same guy who saved her last time. Maybe she could talk to him. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the house. She sighed and decided to give it a shot. "Um…Hi Mr. um….what should I call him? It would be rude just to say Mr. Hollow or Mr. Shadow. Well…my name is Jenna. Can you tell me your name?" There was silence in the air but the aura still lingered. "Hey it is okay to tell me your name right? There is no one else in here but me and you." Nothing happen. She was feeling a bit embarrassed from talking to herself. "Okay if you don't tell me your name then what would you like me to call you? Will Mr. Hollow do?" She felt something tight wrap around her. "Ow…ok maybe Mr. Shadow?" The grip loosens so she figures that he liked it. "Okay Mr. Shadow I don't really know what to say since I don't know where to start." **"Day…"** She looked around. "Day? You want to hear about my day?" There was a light tug at her waist. She smiled and nodded. There wasn't much to say but she felt really comfortable and happy that she was at least talking to him.

A few minutes passed by and Jenna was on her second cup of tea. She heard the door open and couple of footsteps started walking to the kitchen. She didn't move since she thought was Ichigo. "Hey Kensei, she is in here! Ew…there is something foul around her!" Jenna turned to see two people walk in the kitchen. She was quickly grabbed and thrown on the couch in the living room. "Listen girl we don't want any trouble so just listen and then agree to our terms." Jenna was still a little shaken up from being transported to the kitchen to the living room in a quick manner. The girl with him had brought out a bag of chips and had started to eat them which quickly annoyed him which lead him to forget what they had come to do in the first place.

"Crap…Mashiro this all you fault!" The girl pouted and started too frail. "You are such a butt face Kensei! You're the one who forgot what we came here to do!" An angry vein popped out on his forehead as he smashed the table. Jenna jumped and he quickly brought his temper down. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Mashiro laughed and he got angry again. "Um…can you tell me why you're here?" Jenna said before anymore of her things got smashed. Kensei looked at her and pointed. "We are here to get rid of that." Jenna turned around and saw nothing but she did feel the aura of Mr. Shadow wrap itself around her. "You can't see it idiot. You don't have enough spirit energy to see what I am pointing to." Jenna frowned. "Then why did you point in the first place?" Mashiro laughed at the dumbfounded look on Kensei's face. He face palmed himself for walking right into that. "Okay listen we can tell you everything about you, that thing, and that baby you are caring for but in return you have to let us kill that spirit and the baby." From the look Jenna gave them he could tell the answer was no. "Look girl…that baby is going to kill you in four more months but if we take it out now along with that spirit you will be just find and you can have your own kid with Ichigo." Jenna rubbed her belly. "Why does the baby have to die…?" Kensei studied her face and grunted. "Look I don't enjoy having to do this but it will save us more time and save more lives. One life for the sake of thousands." Jenna did know that a lot of the females that were attacked died with the baby but for some reason she felt like she was going to be okay. Would she risk it all and go with her feelings or just go ahead and give up the baby and Mr. Shadow.

Kensei was pacing back and forth. Jenna watched him closely out of worriedness. She had went with her gut and told him no. She didn't think that Mr. Shadow was going to let her die. There had to be some reason why he was with her for so long. "Now what Kensei? We can't do anything unless she says we can." Mashiro says sighing. "Why is that?" Jenna says. Mashiro happily jumped up and stretched. "That spirit thingy that is cling to you is protecting you so if we do anything to harmful to you who knows what it may do to us." Kensei stopped pacing and glared at Mashiro. "You idiot, stop telling her information! If she doesn't want to give us permission to take the baby and spirit then we will take it by force!" He walked up to Jenna and grabbed her arm forcefully. Fear and Pain shot through Jenna as Kensei reached for her stomach. However, as he did this something black started to form behind him and quickly grabbed him. Kensei smirked and took out a small blade. In a quick move he pushed Jenna out the way and sliced at the black shadow. It started to disappear but then Kensei grabbed Jenna and placed the blade to her throat. "If you don't appear I will slit this woman's throat. That is if you actually care about her and this child." Jenna whimpered as she trembled in Kensei grip. The shadow that had started to disappear slowly started to form again. Jenna watched closely as it became a solid body. She remember what he looked like before when he saved her but as his features started to appear he look totally different. His hair was shorter than before and instead of yellow eyes he had green eyes. He wore a black cloak that stopped almost right above his ankles and he had no shoes. "Well it seems hollows can love after all…too bad you are going to die today." Kensei says. The man ignored Kensei and glanced at Jenna. "Jenna…" His voice came out soft and smoothing. "Would you like him to leave?" The question caught both Kensei and Jenna off guard. Mashiro had grabbed a bag of chips and had switch on the TV much to Kensei annoyance. "Um…before I answer that something has been bothering me. You said eailer you could tell me everything about myself. What did you mean?" Kensei glared at the man then back at Jenna. "What if I don't tell you anything?" Jenna glanced over at the man who had already started walking towards them. "Hey get back unless you want her hurt." The blade that was against her throat started to leave a small cut and Jenna started to panic. "Hold still unless you want to be cuu…" Kensei felt something pull him down. He landed and hit the floor hard making him dizzy. He felt himself being dragged and then he felt light like he was flying until he hit the ground outside.

Jenna was on the floor looking a little lost. The man had thrown Kensei out and was now walking back to her. He grabbed her by the arm and sat her on the couch. She thought he was going to disappear again but instead he walked away in to her room. He came out moments later with her necklace that she had got from the cat lady. He looked at it the kissed it before placing it around her neck. "Don't take this off." He says as he sits down beside her. Jenna took a good look at him and noticed that he was sweating a bit. "Is that cloak too hot for you?" He looked at her and shook his head. "I am actually cold…" He sits up and lies down on her lap. "…and tired…" Maybe there was something wrong with him. Jenna watched him fall asleep on her lap. She was afraid to move because she might wake him up but now she started to wonder…what does she call him now." Mashiro, who had been watching TV, started to look around. "Hey where did Kensei go?" Jenna pointed to the door and noticed that he was banging on it. "Open the damn door! Hey! I told you to open this door!" Mashiro walked up and opened it. Kensei walked into the living with steam coming out his ears. "You think that was funny you damn hollow. I'll make sure you die as painfully as possible and YOU...!" He turned to Mashiro. "How is it that you were just NOW noticing that I wasn't here!?" He yelled. "Well I was watching TV and it sounded like you had under control." Kensei wanted to punch the wall out of anger. He ignored Mashiro and turned his attention to Jenna. She was stroking the guy's hair. "If you knew the truth about him you wouldn't be doing that to him." The man open one of his eyes and looked at him. Jenna ignored him. "Well it doesn't really matter now since you won't tell me anything." A vein popped out of Kensei head. "Fine…I will tell you everything but only because…you deserve to hear it. However, if you hear this and you end up hating everything about this hollow you will hand him over to us and we take the baby. Deal?" Jenna looked down and the man. He didn't show any emotion in his eyes they seemed so empty. "Deal…but if I listen and I don't care what happened you leave me alone, explain it to Ichigo, and never bother us again." Kensei nodded. "Well let me go on and state this before we start. We know about the death of your parents." Jenna looked up at him and a small pain started to come from her heart. "We know who killed your parents Jenna. We were there that night but we could not stop the events from happening the way they did." "You know who killed papa and mama?" Kensei nodded. "Who was it?" Jenna asked. "Who killed them?" Somewhere in the back of Kensei's head he knew this was a bad idea but she did deserve to know everything and why this was happening to her. He pointed to the man in her lap. Jenna looked a little lost. "That man is the person who killed your parents." Jenna looked down at the man that was now looking at her. She felt her tears coming but she fought to hold them back. "It was you who killed mama and papa?" She asked softly. The man looked at her before nodding. In that moment Jenna heard something crack. The room got dizzy and everything went dark.

Jenna opened her eyes. She was floating in darkness something she was use to when she was dreaming. She continued to float until she saw something bright. When she looked up she saw a huge door. It was bright yellow and had a lot of chains covering it. Something else she noticed was that the door had cracks on it. As she got closer she saw that the cracks were getting bigger. "Jenna…" Jenna turned to see Mr. Shadow coming towards her. "Mr. Shadow? Where am I? What is with this door?" She asked as she backed away a bit. He walked up to her and pulled her away from the door. "We are in the darkest park of your mind. This door is what keeps all the memories you had block from reaching your happy ones. The cracks started out little but now it seems that it is only a matter of time before it breaks open." He rubs the door. "I have been protecting this door for a while now and I had placed extra locks on it to prolong your bad memories until you were ready to face them. Jenna walks up beside him "What happens when the door breaks open." He looks at her. "If it breaks open then you may have a mental break down from seeing all the memories at once. It may cause you more stress then your mind and heart can handle. If that happens you will die…" He watched Jenna's reactions as it turned from sadness to horror then back to sadness. "However, if you think you are ready to face what is behind these doors then I shall lead you as far as I can go." Jenna's eyes shinned with hope. "You would do that for me." The man nodded as he started to remove the chains. "When I open these doors there is no turning back. When you walk down your memories there will be things that will be hard to handle. So just remember…" He took the last chain off the door and watched the door open slowly. "…I only did it because I couldn't bear to see you suffer any longer…" Jenna barley heard what he said as she felt herself getting pulled into the doorway. The door slammed shut leaving the man outside the door. His body then slowly started to disappear into the darkness.


End file.
